MLP's The Nightmare Before Christmas
by JusSonic
Summary: A bored Shining Armor, the Zombie Pony King, discover the wonders of Christmas and tried to fill Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's shoes, with disastrous results. Shining x Cadance. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Intro

Author's note  
The Christmas in July fics continues with my second fanmake of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, this time with My Little Pony characters and maybe some more! It's going to be scary and good so let's begin.

Prologue: The Intro

Our story begins at an interesting place with a lot of doors, each one has a holiday for each one. We can hear someone speaking in rhyme,

_"T'was a long time ago, longer now than it seems,__  
__In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams."_

The first holidays we see are Independence Day, Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day.

_"For the story that you are about to be told,__  
__took place in the holiday worlds of old."_

We now see the doors for Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter.

_"Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from."_

We soon see a door for Halloween as it begins to open up.

_"Well, if you haven't, I say it's time you've begun."_

As we go inside the place, everything turn black...

Author's note  
Yes, a short one, I know, but I will make it up to you folks in the next chapter. Speaking of which, in the next one, we see the citizens of Halloween Town singing a song about their holiday and meet the Zombie Pony King, Shining Armor, and his sister Twilight Sparkle, the former appears to be getting bored of the same thing, much to the notice of Cadance, the rag doll creation of Lord Chester. Read, review and suggest.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bored Shining

Author's note  
Actually, Guest, I got someone to be in that role, a certain Disney Shadowman if you will; So sorry, not a chance.

Nice idea, Mystery Guy, perhaps I will use it.

Chapter 1: The Bored Shining

We see papers flying around in the darkness. Then a scarecrow with a pumpkin's head as well as an evil look appears hanging on a pole that reads 'Halloween Town', the home of the scariest monsters that love to create terror and such on Halloween, their favorite holiday.

The wind turns the scarecrow around as we see a graveyard. Shadows appear on the graves as they begin to sing.

Shadows: _**Boys and girls of every age**__**  
**__**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

Siamese shadows appears and sang along with the shadows shown..

A Siamese shadow popped up as well as they sang along.

Siamese Shadows (with Shadows): _**Come with us and you will see**__**  
**__**This, our town of Halloween**_

Now the door of the graveyard opens as the ghosts flew around while singing.

Ghosts: _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

Four pumpkins hit the top of the gate rails while singing.

Pumpkin Patch Chorus: _**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

The flying ghosts continue on with their singing.

Ghosts: _**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**__**  
**__**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

The ghosts enter a strange but scary looking town, heading through a broken window as well.

_**It's our town, everybody scream**__**  
**__**In this town of Halloween**_

In the darkness, we now see a bed that has some sort of unseeable creature underneath it singing.

Creature Under Bed: _**I am the one hiding under your bed**__**  
**__**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

At a stairway, another creature is about to come out from under them to sing next.

Creature Underneath the Stairs: _**I am the one hiding under your stairs**__**  
**__**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

In a place with a coffins, a book turns its pages while 4 coffins open up to reveal vampires called Count Horseula, Count Bloodcount, King Bowser Koopa and Duckula.

Chorus: _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**__**  
**__**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

The vampires leave the building while singing.

Vampires: **In**_** this town we call home**__**  
**__**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

We now see a figure whose body turns literally. It is a female Earth pony with two faces on herself that shows either happy or panic. She has moderate phthalo blue eyes, a light cornflower bluish gray with a lighter streak mane, a pale, light grayish amber coat and a scroll tied with blue ribbon as a cutie mark. The pony is wearing yellow spectacles and a white collar with a green thing in front. She is known as the Mayor.

Mayor: _**In this town, don't we love it now?**__**  
**__**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

A cat walks along the alley while jumping on one of the garbage cans.

Chorus: _**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**__**  
**__**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll**_

Suddenly three creatures called Derpy Hooves, the Demon Pony and a melting thing called Kirby pops out, scaring the cat off.

Derpy: _**Scream**_**!**

Demon Pony: _**This is Halloween**_

Derpy: _**Red 'n' black**_

Kirby: _**Slimy green**_

Demon Pony: _**Aren't you scared**_**?**

Three witches (the ones from Shrek series) were flying on their brooms while singing.

Witches: _**Well, that's just fine**__**  
**__**Say it once, say it twice**__**  
**__**Take the chance and roll the dice**__**  
**__**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

The witches pass by a Cherrymon that hangs Digimon while singing.

Cherrymon: _**Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

Hanged Digimon: _**In our town of Hallo**_**ween**

We go to inside the tree's mouth and saw a Pokemon clown called Mr. Mime riding a unicycle, speaking clearly surprisingly.

Mr. Mime: _**I am the Pokemon with the tear-away face**_

The Pokemon tore his face away, making himself faceless before singing in a deep voice.

(deep voice) _**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

Mr. Mime uses a smoke bomb to disappear. We now see another pony in stitches. It's a female alicorn that had a long dark violet, moderate rose, and pale gold mane, grayish purple eyes, her coat is pale, light grayish cerise, and her cutie mark is a teal heart within gold lace. She is also wearing a tiara and a necklace. Her name is Cadance, the Rag Doll Pony, and she is brushing her mane while the wind blew through it.

Chorus: _**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**__**  
**__**I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

We see a shadow of some sort of dragon like creature appearing in the moonlight.

Creature's Shadow: _**I am the shadow on the moon at night**__**  
**__**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

Bats flew away as the shadow disappear from the moon. The folks of Halloween Town came through the opened gate doors as the song continues.

Chorus: _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**__**  
**__**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**__**  
**__**Halloween! Halloween**_**!**

A guilotine is activated as it sliced a pumpkin in half much to the amusement of three filly corpses named Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo who are singing.

Trio: _**Tender lumplings everywhere**__**  
**__**Life's no fun without a good scare**_

Apple Bloom's siblings, two corpse ponies named Applejack and Big Macintosh came up while singing.

Big Macintosh: _**That's our job**_

Applejack _**But we're not mean**_

Both: _**In our town of Halloween**_

The Mayor, dancing, miles as she sang on.

Mayor: _**In this town, don't we love it now?**__**  
**__**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**_

A big blue monster with an ax in his head named James T. Sullivan AKA Sulley came into town while pulling a familiar scarecrow from before.

Chorus: _**Shining Armor might catch you in the back**__**  
**__**And scream like a banshee**__**  
**__**Make you jump out of your skin**_

The crowd, grinning, sang while the scarecrow pass them all.

_**This is Halloween, everybody scream**_

Suddenly the scarecrow came to life, grabbing a torch from a citizen. Cadance was watching the celebration from behind the Cherrymon.

Cherrymon & Digimon: _**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy**_

The scarecrow then swallows the torch and set itself on fire, dancing around as the spookable looks impressed and spooked.

Chorus: _**Shining Armor is king of the pumpkin patch**__**  
**__**Everyone hail to the Zombie Pony King now**_

"Wow!" The crowd cheers on eagerly.

Everyone (but the scarecrow): _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**__**  
**__**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween**_**!**

The scarecrow dances some before jumping up into the air and landing in a well pouring out green oozing liquid; As the citizens watch on, Sweetie and Apple Bloom sang some more.

Sweetie & Apple Bloom: _**In this town we call home**__**  
**__**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

The citizens cheers as something came out of the water, but it isn't a scarecrow. It is a corpse pony. He had a moderate sapphire blue, moderate cerulean, and dark phthalate blue mane and tail, moderate cerulean eyes, a turquoish white coat, moderate sapphire blue hooves, and he wore black armor. He also has a purple shield with a pink six-pointed star and has three small light blue stars above it cutie mark. Parts of him appeared to be stitched up. His name is Shining Armor, the Zombie Pony King.

As Shining poses for the crowd, they wave while finishing their song up.

Chorus: _**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la-la! Wheeee!**_

Once the song is over, everyone as well as Cadance claps their hands or whatever they got while cheering; Shining smiles at the folks, who have celebrated yet another holiday of Halloween.

One it's done, the witches toss their hats up while cheering, "Yeah!"

"Nice, it's over!" Mr. Mime chuckles a bit.

"Yep, we did it." Sulley remarks as he and Mr. Mime bump their tummies into each other.

The Demon Pony growls in delight as he asks, "Wasn't it terrifying."

An one-eyed monster named Mikey place his chains over the Demon Pony's neck as he and a pink pony monster named Pinkie Pie smile while saying, "Yeah, what a night!"

"All right, great Halloween as usual, everyone," The Mayor said with a grin. Every Halloween is a big success for this town. The citizens can't wait for next year!

Shining steps down from the well while saying, "Thank you everyone! I got to say, this is the greatest, most frightening and horrible holiday yet! And I wouldn't put it any other better!"

"Well, we should thank you, Shining; Why, if it weren't for your great leadership..."

"No, no problem at all, Mayor."

Duckula came up to the zombie pony while saying eagerly, "Shining, you are such a scream for everyone of us!"

The witches flew up to him, the first one said, "Yeah, you are a witch's fondest dream."

The second witch made weird noises while the third one comments, "You really made the walls falls, Shining!"

"Walls fall nothing! You make the very mountains crack, Shining!"

Cadance, watching from behind the tree, sighs as she fixes herself. The truth is, the alicorn has feelings for Shining Armor, ever since he saved her not too long ago. Perhaps now is the time to tell him.

But before Cadance can do so, the pony yelps as someone grabs her by an upper foreleg. She saw that it's another pony in a wheelchair. He is an alicorn with a black like mane, a pink coat, black sunglasses, gloves on his upper forelegs, some sort of royal coat that is slashed into pieces, red pants, and has a royal symbol for a cute mark. The alicorn himself also has a rose like beard. His name is Lord Chester, Halloween Town's mad scientist and Cadance's creator.

"The night shade you put into my tea has worn off, Cadance! You got careless!" Lord Chester snaps to Cadance sternly.

"Let go of me!" Cadance snaps while struggling with her creator/father.

"I told you before, Cadance, you aren't ready for much excitement!"

"I am truly am! Don't forget, how else were we able to get Shining Armor as the Zombie Pony King anyway?"

"I got enough of your nonsense for one night, now come with me!" Lord Chester snaps to Cadance as he tries to drag her back to his home/laboratory. His 'daughter' is being difficult as usual today!

"No!" Cadance screams as she pulls the thread on the upper foreleg that her creator has grabbed. The thing soon came off, causing Lord Chester to yelp and fall out of his chair. As he got back on, Cadance quickly trots off, much to his annoyance.

"Get back here, you good for nothing filly! Ugh, why did I ever create you in the first place if you just going to disobey me like this?"

Suddenly the foreleg came to life as it hit the professor on the head various times, making Lord Chester yelp in pain. That arm really has a mind of its own.

Meanwhile, Shining Armor back away from everyone who is crowding him nervously. While the pony likes the attention, even too much is too much for this zombie pony! He has to get away somehow.

A Seapony named Kairi spoke eagerly, "Shining, you really make the wounds ooze and the flesh crawl. Weird I know but I like it!"

"Hee hee; Thanks, no problem, folks," Shining said nervously. "But you folks are making me nervous, really."

As luck would have it, the Mayor chose that time to speak into her megaphone that is attached to a car with microphone, calling out, "Hang on! Don't you want to hear who got the prizes?" This got the Halloween Town folks' attention as they leave Shining, making him sigh in relief. The Mayor takes out an award up while saying, "All right, our first reward will go to the vampires, led by Count Horseula for the most blood drained in a single night!"

The crowd applauds as Count Horseula takes the trophy while his colleagues applaud for him along with the rest of the crowd. Shining chose that time to hid quickly then trot off to escape any more crowd members for one night.

"A frightening and honorable mention goes to the fabulous Black Lagoon creatures." The Mayor said, giving out another award of course.

As Shining heads off, he sees someone that the pony is happy to see: another zombie pony like him. It's a female violet unicorn with a black-purple mane and tail that had Pink stripes on it, purple eyes and a pink star marking on her flank. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, Shining's little sister.

"Nice work, Shining! You really scared them tonight!" Twilight exclaims as she joins her brother. "Of course, to be honest, I wish I could've joined ya but..."

"Yes, yes, Twiley, I know...but you know..." Shining sighs a bit, much to his sister's notice.

"Shiny? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Shining and Twilight pass up a pony group of street performers made up of Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf and Spectra Vondergeist, all of them are playing a song on their instruments. The Zombie Pony King put a coin in their small container while passing by.

"Hey, nice work, skeleton stallion," Frankie said to Shining with a grin.

"Yeah...guess so..." Shining said with a sigh. The graveyard gate opens as he heads through it. "It's like I did last year...and the year before that...and the year before that."

Twilight looks worried. Something is really bugging her brother. The purple unicorn trots after Shining as both head into the graveyard.

* * *

In the graveyard, Cadance was glancing at where her upper foreleg was at. She knew that she herself will have to ask Lord Chester to stitch it back for her. The alicorn begins stuffing a few leaves in her necklace when the pony heard the gates open.

Cadance quickly hid behind a grave and look up to see Shining and Twilight coming into the graveyard. She ducks as the two pass by then peeks again, smiling a bit. Oh, if only Cadance could tell Shining how she feels.

Shining begins to ponder a bit as he and Twilight passed two graves labeled 'Spike' and 'Lorcan', a dragon head is on each one. The stallion pats one of his lower legs, causing two ghosts to appear. One of them is a baby light purple with a light chartreuse dragon with moderate sap green scales, a greenish gray underbelly and light lime ears and chartreuse green eyes. His name is Spike the Dragon.

The other ghost is another dragon, except his body is dark purple and green, he has long messy green hair, and the ghost has a large scar over his eye. His name is Lorcan, Spike's twin brother.

"What? Twilight, Shining, is that you two?" Spike asks in concern.

"Noooo, it's just two ponies whose look like them." Lorcan snaps to his brother sarcastically. Spike roll his eyes a bit, his brother doesn't like ponies much. "What do you want?"

"Shining, are you all right?" Twilight ask Shining in concern. "You always enjoy scaring folks on Halloween but now..."

"Twiley...let me explain it to you all in song." Shining said as he leans near a grave where a scary gargoyle is at then the stallion begins to sing.

Shining: _**There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best**__**  
**__**For my talents are renowned far and wide**_

As the trio watch, Shining goes behind a grave and jumps up to make a surprise motion.

_**When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night**_

Shining trots away from the grave yard while motioning his scary hoof.

_**I excel without ever even trying**_

Spike, Lorcan and Twilight heads over to Shining as the stallion jumps to a few graves while singing some more.

_**With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms**__**  
**__**I have seen grown men give out a shriek**_

Shining, landing on the ground, waves a hoof while standing near 2 graves that looks bold and familiar.

_**With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan**__**  
**__**I have swept the very bravest off their feet**_

Shining, frowning, looks down as he goes to a grave and leans to it, showing his true emotion.

_**Yet year after year, it's the same routine**__**  
**__**And I grow so weary of the sound of screams**_

Shining acts bold for a moment then looks down with a sigh.

_**And I, Shining, the Zombie Pony King**__**  
**__**Have grown so tired of the same old thing**_

The trio looks sad and worried, along with Cadance who is still hiding as she tries to get closer. Shining is getting bored of doing the same thing over and over. He isn't the same old Zombie Pony King who enjoy scaring folks and all that. Shining walks up to Spiral Hill while singing some more.

_**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones**__**  
**__**An emptiness began to grow**__**  
**__**There's something out there, far from my home**__**  
**__**A longing that I've never known**_

Twilight and Spike look at Shining in sadness though Lorcan looks a bit bored while they and the zombie stallion are on top of the hill itself. As they watch, Shining shows off his scare tactics.

_**I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light**__**  
**__**And I'll scare you right out of your pants**_

Ghosts, coming out of the pumpkins, make the same things' faces glow yellow where it was once black. As Shining sang on, Cadance was almost close to her true love, pondering what she could do to cheer him up.

_**To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky**__**  
**__**And I'm known throughout England and France**_

Spike looks confused as he turns as if suspecting something is watching. The baby dragon yelps as Shining removes his head from his body while singing some more.

_**And since I am dead, I can take off my head**__**  
**__**To recite Shakespearean quotations**_

Spike screams in alarm though Lorcan remarks in amusement, "You are always soooo easy to scare, especially from a dumb pony, Spike."

Shining put his own head back on while doing a scary pose.

**No**_** animal nor man can scream like I can**__**  
**__**With the fury of my recitations**_

Shining became more sad. He loves the holiday...but has lost the thrill and adventure that it once has. The Zombie Pony King wants something...new.

_**But who here would ever understand**__**  
**__**That the Zombie Pony King with the corpse-like grin**_

Cadance, only a few away from Spiral Hill's bottom, but is still hiding behind a grave, watch on as she watch Shining sang on.

_**Would tire of his crown, if they only understood**__**  
**__**He'd give it all up if he only could**_

Cadance gasps as Shining is turning to where she's at. The alicorn hid in time, hopefully he doesn't see her. Luckily for her, the pony doesn't as she begins to walk down Spiral Hill while it unraveled.

_**Oh, there's an empty place in my bones**__**  
**__**That calls out for something unknown**_

Twilight and the dragons follow Shining who walk off Spiral Hill as it begins to change back to normal. The stallion begins to finish his song up.

_**The fame and praise come year after year**__**  
**__**Does nothing for these empty tears**_

Twilight sighs while saying, "Shining, I'm sure one day, you will find what you're looking for...then Halloween will be special to you again."

"How can I...when it just doesn't thrill me anymore?" Shining ask his sister in sadness while the four head into the forest nearby.

"Try getting lost for one." Lorcan remarks making Spike frowns at his brother for that comment.

Cadance sighs as she turns around. To her surprise, she is gone. The pony looks down in sadness; her true love wanted something more with his life. That is how Cadance feels, wanting something more...and better in her own life.

"Oh Shining...I know how you feel..." Cadance mumbles to herself.

Cadance begins to trot off then saw two graves with plants attached to them, one of them is labeled 'Witch Hazel' and the other is 'Deadly Night Shade'. The alicorn begins to pick the latter, knowing that she will need more to knock her creator out later.

"If only I can tell you how I feel..." Cadance mumbles to herself with a sad sigh.

Author's note  
Poor Shining; He is getting bored of the same routine and Cadance is obviously in love with him. In the next chapter, Shining and Twilight discover an area with holiday doors...with one of them leading to a magical place called Christmas Town. Read, review and suggest.

Count Horseula is an MLP OC of mine that will appear in a future fic of the series. Count Bloodcount is the vampire from _Looney Tunes_. Bowser, Mario's enemy, is in his vampire from the first Mario cartoon. Duckula...do I need to explain him?

Kirby is of course the pink puffball hero from Nintendo.

The Cherrymon is one of the digital monsters from the Digimon franchise, a big tree like Ultimate type.

Sulley and Mikey are from _Monsters Inc.__; _their prequel is coming out next year.

Lord Chester is another OC MLP of mine.

Kairi of course is from the Kingdom Hearts series.

The band players are from _Monster High_.


	3. Chapter 2: Christmas Town

Author's note  
To Guest, I don't see the CMC as one who would do evil work for Discord as well as causing chaos by resurrecting him. I got three villains in mind.

Chapter 2: Christmas Town

In a part of Halloween Town is a mansion/laboratory, the home of Lord Chester who created Cadance. The alicorn is in the kitchen putting the last of the Deadly Night Shade in a jar before hiding the stuff. No need for her creator to find it.

Just then Cadance heard someone coming downstairs, turning to see Lord Chester arriving from his laboratory upstairs. The alicorn knew that sooner or later his creation will come back to have her upper foreleg repaired.

"Well, so you have come back, Cadance." Lord Chester said to Cadance with a chuckle.

"I had to." Cadance said in sadness. Lord Chester holds up the foreleg in question which waves to her.

"For this, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, shall we begin?" Lord Chester asks as he motions to the stairs to the laboratory. Cadance nods as she follows her creators upstairs; May as well get this over with.

Lord Chester's laboratory is filled with experiments that are either failures or successes, the mad scientist keeps all locked up at all times. He is working on Cadance as she lies on an operating table while Lord Chester is sewing her arm back on. The alicorn is still upset of course.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore, Cadance." Lord Chester snaps to Cadance in frustration. "This is the second time this month that you put Deadly Night Shade in my tea before running off!"

"3 times actually," Cadance reminds Lord Chester with a sigh.

"Don't get sassy with me! Don't forget, you are mine! I made you with my own hooves and gave you life!"

"I know but you can make other creations, you don't need me here all the time. I'm restless, you know that! I can't help but wonder off and do what I do."

Lord Chester finishes up Cadance's upper foreleg as he snips the thread. The alicorn sighs in frustration, "Cadance you are going through a phase. It will pass, trust me. We just need to be patient, that's all."

"But I don't want to be patient!" Cadance snaps in frustration. She doesn't want to be locked up in a mansion/laboratory all day. The rag doll wants to be freed and be with the corpse that she loves.

* * *

Shining's group is still in the forest, apparently lost somewhere with the stallion still down in the dumps. Twilight in concern said, "Shining, we should get back home. It's getting late."

"What's the point? I would just go through the same routine again." Shining said with a groan. "I am starting to think that there should be more to my life, you know..."

"Geez, I thought thinking isn't your strong point." Lorcan said to Shining sarcastically, making Twilight frown at him.

"When are you going to stop insulting or making fun of ponies?" Twilight ask Lorcan in annoyance.

"When I'm dead; oops; too late; I guess I never will, huh?"

"Hey Shining! Let's play that game that I like with your arm!" Spike exclaims to Shining excitedly.

"Not now, Spike, I am not in the mood." Shining said with a sigh, not wanting to play a game with Spike right now.

"Come on, please? Please?"

"Just throw the rib bone, Shining." Twilight said to Shining. "Who knows, it may cheer you up?"

"Oh, all right." Shining said as he reaches into himself and pulls out a rib bone. Spike cringes but smiles eagerly. "Here you go, fetch."

Shining throws the rib bone with Spike eagerly chasing it but is having trouble looking for it. Lorcan rolls his eyes as he follows his brother, his scar glows a bit to help out. Spike found the rib bone inside a tree trunk and picks it up.

"Got it," Spike exclaims with a smile. Of course, he, Lorcan and Twilight saw Shining leaving in depression still. Spike sighs as he flew right to him, "Poor Shining."

"There must be something Shining would want with for his life...but what?" Twilight ask a bit concerned.

* * *

It was the next morning in Halloween Town as a car drove up to the gates in front of Shining's house. The Mayor comes out, smiling as she saw the band nearby. They were sleeping until her arrival.

"Good morning, ponies!" The Mayor said, humming the song from the previous night while going through the gates. She got great plans for next Halloween and Shining is the corpse stallion that the Mayor can show them to.

The Mayor walks up the stairs and arrives to the door of the house and rang the doorbell, which sounds like a girl screaming. She hums a bit for a moment and waits for Shining or Twilight to respond.

But to the Mayor's notice, no one's answering. She said, "Odd. There's always somepony at the door to answer. The Mayor rang the doorbell again, calling out, "Shining! Twilight; Are you two home?"

The Mayor begins to get worried, her face switch to her panic side. Not good, why isn't Shining or Twilight answering? After switching back to her happy face, she knocks on the door while calling out, "Hello? Shining, Twilight, your friends and I got plans for next Halloween! It's going to be a scream, I promise you!" The Mayor took out one of the plans. "I just wish to go over them with you so we will be prepared, right?"

Unfortunately, there is still no answer. This is freaking out the Mayor big time. Why isn't Shining or Twilight answering? Freaking out, the pony drops the other plans, switching plans.

"Come on, Shining! I am only an elected official! I can't make decisions by myself!" The Mayor exclaims frantically as she took out a megaphone, shouting into it. "Answer me, ANSWER ME!"

Suddenly the Mayor loses balance, causing her to fell down the stairs until she lands back at the gates. The band watch as the Mayor got back up a bit. What's going on? Where is Shining or Twilight?

"If you're looking for the Zombie Pony King or his sister, neither of them is home." Draculaura said to the Mayor with a shrug.

"They aren't? Where are they?" The Mayor asks the band in concern. How could neither Shining nor Twilight be home?

"Neither of them came home last night." Frankie said in concern. "It's like they disappear or something."

"Oh no..."

* * *

The sun shines up as Shining, sleeping but still trotting, yawns a bit as he looks around with his group. The stallion looks puzzled while asking, "Huh? Where are we?"

"I don't know. You have been trotting in your leave and we know how dangerous it is to wake up a sleep trotter." Twilight said with a shrug. The group saw a circle of trees right nearby. "But granted, I haven't been here before. It's someplace new."

"Tell em about it." Spike said. Soon the group came to the middle of the trees, in amazement. What is this place?

"What is this place?" Shining ask in amazement.

Shining, Twilight and the ghost dragons saw certain doors that look like weird symbols. One of them is in the shape of a heart, another a four-leaf clover, another door is an egg and yet another door is a turkey. Shining looks concerned. What is this place that they just went to?

Shining's eyes notice something interesting, making him gasp: a door in the shape of a strange looking tree...it's there as if calling out to the corpse stallion. Shining goes over to the door and reach for the knob...turning it closely.

Once the door is opened, Shining looks inside, seeing nothing but darkness. Lorcan remarks, "What a shame. All that trouble and you just been gypped. Oh well, may as well..."

But as Shining turns back to the others, some white stuff came out of the door and swirls around him, causing the stallion to be sucked in. Twilight gasps, "Shining!" She grabs her brother but yelps in alarm.

Both ponies are sucked into the door while it closed. Spike gasps in shock, "Twilight; Shining!"

"Aww, they're okay." Lorcan said nonchantly as he takes out a game of cards. "Those two has been on dumb adventures before; How about a game of cards until they get back, eh?"

* * *

Inside the door, Twilight and Shining screams as they swirl around in a strange vortex. Where are they going? Soon a flash of light appears, covering their view.

After the two ponies stop swirling a bit, Shining and Twilight opens their eyes, seeing a surprise that made them smile a bit. They are in a strange new land, everything is colorful and in white stuff known as snow.

"Wow...where are we?" Twilight ask curiously. Shining notices that one of his hooves is dug deep in the snow, taking a bite out of it. The purple dead unicorn did the same thing, "Brrr; so cold!"

The siblings turn and look, seeing a train on a railroad and what appears to be skating elves. Suddenly, they both lost balance, falling through the snowy hill until both of them collides with a small mound.

Shining and Twilight came out, looking out at the snow as the stallion begins to sing a new song.

Shining: _**What's this? What's this?**__**  
**__**There's color everywhere**__**  
**__**What's this?**__**  
**__**There's white things in the air**_

A snowman's carrot nose broke the snowflake that the two were looking at. They glance at the snowman as Shining continues singing.

_**What's this?**__**  
**__**I can't believe my eyes**__**  
**__**I must be dreaming**__**  
**__**Wake up, Shining, this isn't fair**__**  
**__**What's this?**_

Shining grabs the carrot and hat and saw the elves coming. The stallion hid in the snowman while Twilight goes behind it, staying out of sight. The purple unicorn sings next.

Twilight: _**What's this? What's this?**__**  
**__**There's something very wrong**__**  
**__**What's this?**__**  
**__**There's people singing songs**_

The ponies saw a few elves riding what appears to be a mechanical bear. The two gallops after them.

Both: _**What's this? **__**  
**__**The streets are lined with**__**  
**__**Little creatures laughing**__**  
**__**Everybody seems so happy**__**  
**__**Have I possibly gone daffy?**__**  
**__**What is this?**_

Shining jumps out of the mountain and into the air with Twilight following, much to the confusion of the elves who shrugs at what happened. Weird.

Twilight: _**What's this?**_

Twilight follows Shining as the two use the snowman's umbrella while standing on a lamp post. The purple unicorn glances at the kids playing in the snow happily.

_**There's children throwing snowballs**__**  
**__**instead of throwing heads**__**  
**__**They're busy building toys**__**  
**__**And absolutely no one's dead**_

Shining believes down the lights and look at them in amazement.

_**There's frost on every window**__**  
**__**Oh, I can't believe my eyes**_

The two ponies smile eagerly as they lean near a house.

Both: _**And in my bones I feel the warmth**__**  
**__**That's coming from inside**_

Shining and Twilight looks through a window, seeing two elves kissing under a mistletoe. Odd!

Shining: _**Oh, look**__**  
**__**What's this?**__**  
**__**They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss**__**  
**__**Why that looks so unique, inspired**_

The two now saw an old woman elf reading a bedtime near a fireplace at another part of the house.

_**They're gathering around to hear a story**__**  
**__**Roasting chestnuts on a fire**__**  
**__**What's this?**_

The two ponies looks surprised as Twilight wipes a window, seeing a tree spinning with decorations being put on. What could this be?

Twilight: _**What's this?**__**  
**__**In here they've got a little tree, how queer**__**  
**__**And who would ever think**__**  
**__**And why?**_

As the two leave, the tree lights came on. Both dead unicorns look excited as they jump onto two house buildings, both of them are happy of what they themselves just discovered.

_**They're covering it with tiny little things**__**  
**__**They've got electric lights on strings**__**  
**__**And there's a smile on everyone**__**  
**__**So, now, correct me if I'm wrong**_

Shining and Twilight trot jump to another place, going near a kid's room window.

Shining: _**This looks like fun**__**  
**__**This looks like fun**__**  
**__**Oh, could it be I got my wish?**__**  
**__**What's this?**_

Shining opens a window as he and Twilight came over to a child's bed underneath. The sister looks underneath the bed while singing.

Twilight: _**Oh my, what now?**__**  
**__**The children are asleep**__**  
**__**But look, there's nothing underneath**__**  
**__**No ghouls,**_

Shining and Twilight crawls over to a bed with kids in it sleeping. Both of them got smiles on their faces.

Both: **No**_** witches here to scream and scare them**__**  
**__**Or ensnare them, only little cozy things**__**  
**__**Secure inside their dreamland**_

Shining with a happy sigh put his hooves together near the child, then he saw something that made him excited enough for him and his sister to take their leave.

Shining: _**What's this?**_

The two ponies leave quickly; the child woke up and gasps as if sensing them for a moment. Back outside, Shining and Twilight look at a toy shop, seeing elves working on the toys and wreaths.

_**The monsters are all missing**__**  
**__**And the nightmares can't be found**__**  
**__**And in their place there seems to be**__**  
**__**Good feeling all around**_

The two goes to another set of Christmas lights.

Twilight: _**Instead of screams, I swear**__**  
**__**I can hear music in the air**_

Shining uses the umbrella, Twilight held onto him while the two slid on the lights line towards a bakery.

_**The smell of cakes and pies**__**  
**__**Are absolutely everywhere**_

Once Twilight and Shining release the umbrella, they land on a Merry-Go-Round and trots the other way. Then they stop and turn once around while jumping.

Shining: _**The sights, the sounds**__**  
**__**They're everywhere and all around**__**  
**__**I've never felt so good before**_

Shining excitedly jumps onto a train with Twilight while the song goes on.

_**This empty place inside of me is filling up**__**  
**__**I simply cannot get enough**_

Both ponies prepare to jump off a train as it goes near a sled near the train tunnel.

_**I want it, oh, I want it**__**  
**__**Oh, I want it for my own**_

Shining and Twilight jumps off the train before landing on a sled, snowboarding down the hill while laughing.

_**I've got to know**__**  
**__**I've got to know**__**  
**__**What is this place that we have found?**_

As the song is coming to an end, both ponies get off the sled and heads to town once more.

Both: _**What is this?**_

Suddenly Shining hits a pole by accident, sending him crashing into the snow. Twilight looks concerned as she asks, "Shining, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shining said. He and Twilight glance at the sign, seeing two words on it, "'Christmas Town'? Hmm..."

"What could 'Christmas' mean?"

Just then the two ponies heard a whistling sound, making them turn to see a door opening in a nearby house. They saw a rabbit like silhouette of someone in a suit, laughing, "Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

Shining looks behind the pole that he collides on hiding with Twilight while mumbling, "I wonder..."

Shining must find out more about this world that he and Twilight just found...as well as this 'Christmas'...

Author's note  
Well, Shining and Twilight has found Christmas Town but what is 'Christmas'? In the next chapter, the two siblings take their discovery (parts of it anyway) back to Halloween Town and explains the whole thing through song. Read, review and suggest.


	4. Chapter 3: Christmas Talk

Author's note  
Uh, Guest; I haven't read that fic so I got no plans on making that story you suggested in the future.

For the other guest, maybe on the Discord song; I will need to get permission first but yeah.

The third guest, if you read Nobodiez's suggestion, you would know who is in the Santa Claus role; And no plans on the famous folklore part.

Chapter 3: Christmas Talk

The news of Shining and Twilight's disappearance begins to spread, the folks are very concerned. Where is the Zombie Pony King and his sister? This isn't good!

A vampire Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash looks concerned as he mumbles, "This doesn't seem right at all."

"I know, this hasn't happened before," Mr. Mime said in agreement.

"Right, very suspicious and scary." The first witch mumbles a bit.

"As well as peculiar," The second witch said with a nod while the third mumbles a bit. What happened to Shining and Twilight? How could they just disappear like that?

"Oh dear, that sounds...frightening." A mummy named Fluttershy said meekly.

"It's scary!" The vampires hiss at once in fright and worry.

"I know, have anyone seen or ask the dragons anything?" A ghost unicorn named Rarity asks in worry, "Especially my little Spikey Wikey; Anyone?"

Before an answer is given, the Mayor shoves through the Demon Pony and Rainbow, calling out frantically, "Move aside, coming through, this is an emergency!" The Demon Pony himself growls as she got on top of her top, shouting through a microphone that is attached to one big megaphone on top of her car. "Everyone and pony, we must find Shining and Twilight! There is only 364 days left until Halloween! We can't do that holiday without the Zombie Pony King!"

"But it isn't a leap year, Mayor, there's 364." The Demon Pony points out to the Mayor with a growl.

"Man, I betcha Shining got bored again." Rainbow said with a groan of concern.

"Oh yes, Twilight and Spike told me how Shining has been for some time now." Rarity said in concern. "And if I know the Mayor well, she is freaking out because she herself needs him or his sister to make with the plans."

"Oh dear, oh dear, where they could be," Fluttershy ask in various worries big time.

"Is there any place that we haven't checked yet?" The Mayor asks the crowd in worry. They have been checking every place all over Halloween Town ever since the missing duo has been announce...well, missing!

"I looked in very mausoleum!" Mr. Mime calls out to the Mayor.

"We opened the sarcophagi." The witches add with nods.

Pinkie, with a hoof in one pumpkin, smiles as she explains, "I tromped through the pumpkin patch. We're going to need new pumpkins for the sequel!" The monsters look concerned, having no idea what she's talking about.

Count Bloodscount pulls out his eye that is still attached to himself while saying, "I looked behind Mikey's eye, which hurts for him. Neither of them was there at all."

"Wait, I wonder if Shining went through the forest and Twilight and her dragons follow him?" Rainbow asks Rarity and Fluttershy thoughtfully.

"Why would they? That forest is dark and endless. No one has ever found anything important or any reason to be in there." Rarity said to Rainbow with a frown. No one in town seems to know about the forest that is on the outside of town.

"I think maybe Shining needed some time alone. He does look sad this time of year." Fluttershy explains to everyone, though only Rainbow and Rarity paid her any attention. "Well, if it's okay for you all to listen that is."

"We must sound the alarm!" The Mayor calls out frantically. The whole town must be on the alert!

Rarity uses her magic to pull a cat statue's tail while Sweetie watch, causing it to make a loud meow sound all over town. Everyone in Halloween Town must know!

* * *

Cadance can hear the meow noise from the kitchen in the mansion. She has a feeling that it won't be long until the citizens find out that Shining's missing along with Twilight. She should go out there and join in on the search.

Cadance look at the soup that she's making for her creator then took out the Deadly Night Shade bottle, pouring some of it into the cauldron. The alicorn covers her nose as some smoke rose. Not good. With that smell, Lord Chester is going to know.

"Yes, Frog's Breath. That should overpower any odor." Cadance said thoughtfully as she took out a bottle labeled 'Frog's Breath' and open it, a frog is heard croaking inside. The rag doll alicorn aim the thing at the cauldron, blowing its breath onto the soup. Cadance coughs a bit. "Bitter! Worm's Wart, where is that stuff?"

Cadance heads over to the cupboard and dig through other bottles; the alicorn found what she's looking for: a bottle labeled 'Worm's Wart'. Perfect!

"Cauldron, is that soup of mine ready yet?" Lord Chester's voice calls out impatiently from the laboratory.

"I need to add in more one thing!" Cadance calls out quickly. The alicorn put the Worm's Wart into the soup before sniffing. She smiles, much better! "All right, it's done! Coming!:

Lord Chester was working on an experiment in his lab, checking through it via his telescope. The pony opens the top part of his head to scratch his brain carefully.

Cadance came in, using her dead magic to bring the soup in on a tray, announcing, "Your lunch is ready."

Lord Chester smiles, lunch finally! The alicorn closes his head and takes the soup while sniffing. He ask, What is this? Ah, Worm's Wart," The scientist is about to eat but sniff something else, making him frown in suspicion. Something is not right here, "And Frog's Breath?"

"Errr, is there a problem? Don't you like Frog's Breath?"

"1, I don't like it and two, there's nothing more suspicious than that stuff!" The scientist uses his spoon to take a dip out of the stuff, holding it to Cadance. He has reason to believe this his creation is trying to knock him out again. "I refuse to eat a spoonful until you take a taste first and assure me that all is fine."

"That's okay. I am not hungry." Cadance said nervously. Not good, her creator is suspecting something. Quickly, and secretly, she drops the spoon to the floor then smiles. "Oh, sorry, I will get it."

Cadance leans down as if trying to get the spoon. But in reality, the rag doll alicorn shoves it under the desk, taking out a spoon with holes in it from out of hiding. She got to make this look convincing.

"Ugh, I knew it! You want me to starve; an old alicorn who hardly has strength anymore!" Lord Chester explains to Cadance, "Me whom you owe your life to, you ungrateful little alicorn!"

Cadance got back to her hooves and takes the bowl before dipping the spoon in there. Unknown to Lord Chester, the holes causes the stuff to go back through the holesand into the bowl itself without him noticing.

"Lord Chester, you're being silly." Cadance said with a smile. She pretends to take a sip from the spoon before smiling, "Ah, good. See? It's yummy, try it."

"All right, I will!" Lord Chester said in satisfaction. Good, his creation isn't trying to put him out this time. The alicorn grabs the bowl from her and gulp the soup down like mad.

Cadance smirks in secret. It's easy to fool Lord Chester like that.

* * *

The folks in Halloween Town is miserable as ever. There is no trace of Shining or Twilight anymore. This is not good, not good at all.

"Oh, please tell me that someone thought to dredge the lake." The Mayor said to the citizens in sadness.

"I think I did this morning, ugh." Duckula said with a yawn. It's a sad day. It appears that...

Suddenly one of the witches hears a sound of a dragon, taking her hat out and using it like an ear phone. She spoke up, "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The second witch asks her friend puzzled.

"Ssh!"

The dragon noises got louder, much to the surprise and excitement. That could mean one thing! As the Mayor's face changes to her happy one, an excited Bowser exclaims, "That must be Spike...and Lorcan! I know those roars anywhere!"

"That mean Shining and Twilight are back!" Rainbow exclaims eagerly.

"Hi everypony and one," Twilight's voice calls out. Sure enough, to the surprise and excitement of everyone, there's Spike and Lorcan coming through the gates, pulling a snowmobile with a sack in it. And what else is in there? The purple unicorn and Shining, wearing snow goggles, themselves! "Sorry to worry you all, we have been gone all night and some of the day."

"Ugh, tell me again why we're pulling this thing like slaves." Lorcan said to Spike with a groan.

"Because they asked us to like friends, not slaves," Spike said to Lorcan with a sigh.

"Yay! Shining and Twilight are back!" Sweetie giggles happily. But what is that stuff in the vehicle that the two undead ponies are in?

As Twilight and Shining stops near the Mayor, she asks in concern, "Where were you two? You worry us most to life."

"We will explain later." Shining said while taking his goggles off with a grin. "For now, call a town meeting. My sister and I will tell everyone all about it."

The Mayor changed faces to frantic mode, asking in worry, "When?"

"At once," Twilight said with a smile.

The Mayor change faces again while saying, "Right, of course, of course!"

Soon the bell rang from the bell tower like mad. Shining and Twilight are back and they're calling for a town meeting. It must be something important!

* * *

In her car, the Mayor travels through town as she speaks through her car's megaphone, "Town meeting, there's a town meeting everyone! Come at once!"

Of course, not everyone is coming to the meeting: Lord Chester is out like a light due to the drugged soup that Cadance has gave him back at the lab. As she put a blanket on him, she can hear the Mayor's voice calling out from outside.

"Town meeting is tonight, folks! There is a town meeting tonight!" The Mayor's voice calls out. Cadance smiles as she leaves Lord Chester. That must mean that Shining and Twilight are back.

And with Lord Chester out like a light, Cadance is free to go to the meeting and see what's going on.

* * *

It was nighttime at the meeting house, almost every creature is there, wanting to know what's the deal's all about; Cadance moves and avoids the giggling Mr. Mime, heading to the tree to get a better view.

Backstage, Spike smiles as he said to Twilight and Shining, "Good luck, guys!"

"Yeah, we'll be cheering you on." Lorcan said in pretend interest.

"Thanks guys." Shining said as he and Twilight begin to trot on stage as the two brothers smile and wave.

Spike, speaking through his smile, asks his brother, "You have no faith in them at all, right?"

"Nope," Lorcan said through his own smile.

Twilight and Shining reach the speaker's desk on stage, as the purple unicorn said, "Now then. I bet you folks wonder where Shining and I were at." The monsters chatter in agreement. "Well, wait and listen. We want you to tell you about this wonderful place we found called...Christmas Town. Everyone, listen!"

The Mayor turns the spotlight on Shining who begins to sing.

Shining: _**There are objects so peculiar**__**  
**__**They were not to be believed**__**  
**__**All around, things to tantalize my brain**_

The excited crowd watch on as the stallion continues.

_**It's a world unlike anything we've ever seen**__**  
**__**And as hard as I try**__**  
**__**We can't seem to describe**__**  
**__**Like a most improbable dream**_

Twilight trots to a rope that will pull the curtain that is close near her and Shining.

Twilight: _**But you must believe when I tell you this**__**  
**__**It's as real as my skull and it does exist**__**  
**__**Here, let me show you**_

Twilight pulls the cord with her magic. The curtain opens to reveal a dead tree that is decorated with lights and star, as a well as a stocking and a present that has wrapping and a bow. The crowd gasps in amazement. They haven't seen anything like this before!

"Wow." Cadance said with a smile. That looks nice.

"Neat." Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity said impressed. Shining picks up a box while singing.

Shining: _**This is a thing called a present**__**  
**__**The whole thing starts with a box**_

Derpy: _**A box?**_

Caramel: _**Is it steel?**_

Demon Pony: _**Are there locks?**_

Derpy: _**Is it filled with a pox?**_

Caramel: **A**_** pox? How delightful, a pox**_**.**

"If you please..." Twilight sighs, knowing that the folks of this town don't get it yet. The undead unicorn points to the wrapping and bow as she continues the song.

Twilight: _**Just a box with bright-colored paper**__**  
**__**And the whole thing's topped with a bow**_

The witches, flying up to see, sang now.

Witch 1: _**A bow?**_

Witch 2: _**But why?**_

Witch 1: _**How ugly!**_

Witches: _**What's in it?**__**  
**__**What's in it?**_

Shinign: _**That's the point of the thing, not to know.**_

Mr. Mime took the box eagerly as he sings.

Mr. Mime: _**It's a bat!**_

Caramel: _**Will it bend?**_

Mr. Mime: _**It's a rat!**_

Caramel: _**Will it break?**_

Kairi: (appears upside down) _**Perhaps it's the head I found in the lake.**_

Twilight took the box back from the box, putting it on the stool.

Twilight: _**Listen now, you don't understand**__**  
**__**That's not the point of Christmas land**_

Shining goes to a stocking on the stool as he said, "Now pay attention." The stallion picks up the said stocking, putting it on a wall while singing.

Shining: _**We pick up an oversized sock**__**  
**__**And hang it like this on the wall**_

Pinkie bounces forward, singing curiously.

Pinkie: _**Oh, yeah. Does it still have a foot?**_

Mini-Pinkie: _**Let me see, let me look.**_

Very Mini-Pinkie: _**Is it rotted and covered with gook?**_

"Please let me explain." Shining said as he takes candy and small toys out of the stocking, much to the citizen's amazement.

Shining: _**There's no foot inside, but there's candy**__**  
**__**Or sometimes it's filled with small toys**_

"Small toys?" The CMC ask in amazement and eagerly.

Scootaloo: _**Do they bite?**_

Sweetie: _**Do they snap?**_

Scootaloo: _**Or explode in the sack?**_

Apple Bloom: _**Or perhaps they just spring out**__**  
**__**An' scare girls an' boys**_

The Mayor smiles as she sings.

Mayor: _**What a splendid idea**__**  
**__**This Christmas sounds fun**_

The Mayor almost lost her balance as she switch her face to frantic mood, knocking the spotlight a bit.

_**I fully endorse it**__**  
**__**Let's try it at once**_

The spotlight wobbles but the Mayor, who changes her face back to happy mood, got it back on the sibling who went back to the desk.

Shining: _**Everyone, please now, not so fast**__**  
**__**There's something here that you don't quite grasp**_

The crowd mutters a bit in curiosity. What does Shining mean? Twilight said, "Shining, time to give them the big point while they're all excited." Shining nods as he goes to the crowd while singing once more.

_**And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last**__**  
**__**For the ruler of this Christmas land**__**  
**__**Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice**__**  
**__**Least that's what I've come to understand**_

Shining points a hoof at Kirby while walking through the crowd with the puff ball look at him.

_**And I've also heard it told**__**  
**__**That he's something to behold**__**  
**__**Like a lobster, huge and red**_

Shining pulls Sulley's tongue, showing it before snapping the red tongue back into the blue monster's. The stallion motions as to what he's singing.

_**When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on**__**  
**__**Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms**__**  
**__**That is, so I've heard it said**_

Cadance and Fluttershy looks concerned. Who could Shining be preferring to?

_**And on a dark, cold night**__**  
**__**Under full moonlight**_

Shining heads back to the stand, doing so as if he's flying.

_**He flies into a fog**__**  
**__**Like a vulture in the sky**_

Shining makes a scary look then made his visible hooves look like sharp claws. He and Twilight sang at the same time while the stallion grins madly.

Both: _**And they call him Oswald Claws. He-he-he.**_

The folks applaud like mad as Twilight pulls the rope, closing the curtain in front of herself and her brother. Shining takes a snow globe, shaking it while singing the last part of the song.

Shining: _**Well, at least they're excited**__**  
**__**But they don't understand**__**  
**__**That special kind of feeling in Christmas Land.**_

Shining sighs while looking at the snowman inside the snow globe, "Oh well..."

There must be more to this Christmas thing than Shining and Twilight know of so far.

Authors note  
Now the folks of Halloween Town of Christmas Town, but what's next? In the next chapter, Shining became more obsessed with the holiday and came to an idea that could help him and the folks of Halloween Town. But when Cadance gets a terrible vision, it may not be a good idea at all. Read, review and suggest.


	5. Chapter 4: The Crazy Plan

Author's note  
I ain't a good artist, Guest (whoever you are), so I wouldn't make the fanarts even if I wanted to.

Chapter 4: The Crazy Plan

Later at night at the home of Shining and Twilight, the stallion is in his PJs reading a few Christmas books, some more stranger than others. He then glances at a house decorated in Christmas ornaments of a nearly dead looking tree. Shining now watch Twilight who is trying to sleep while the dragons are sleeping with candy canes in their mouths.

"Shining, any chance you can get some sleep tonight?" Twilight ask her brother tired.

"I can't. There must be a logical way to explain this whole Christmas thing," Shining said as he put the book that he was reading down then takes one that is called 'Scientific Method', looking through it carefully. "There got to be a way."

"If you needed a 'logical way', I supposed I know of a way to do so..."

* * *

Lord Chester groans angrily back at his mansion. He has woken up from his poisoned sleep and is very ticked off again, enough that he's going to lock Cadance up for doing so until she learns her lesson.

"You poisoned me for the last time, Cadance you wretched filly!" Lord Chester, who has an ice on a side of his head, scowls at Cadance as he slams the door of the room that she's in closed, though the impact made him groan. Just then a doorbell is heard, making him groan more. "Ugh, who could that be? My head is hurting more..."

Lord Chester heads to the balcony near the stairs that faces the front door as he calls out, "It's opened!"

Just then two familiar ponies came in with Shining speaking, "Lord Chester, it is us, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh yes, up here, my friends. What can I do for you two?"

As the siblings head up the stairs, Twilight begins to ask, "Listen, my brother and I need to borrow some equipment for a while."

"Is that for? What for," Lord Chester asks Twilight curiously as she and Shining came up to him. Whatever the reason for the equipment, must be very important.

"Well, my brother wishes to do a series of equipments and I'm going to help him in the work which is making us curious by the moment."

"Oh yes, that is perfectly marvelous, you two. Don't forget though, curiosity killed the cat of course."

"Yes, I know." Shining chuckles in amusement, that's what the corpse is going for.

As the trio heads to the lab, Lord Chester said, "All right, let's get to the lab and I will give you what you will need." After all, the mad scientist is too happy to give what Shining wants for whatever experiments that he's wanting to do.

Cadance was listening to the conversion through the door and is concerned. She asks, "Experiments?" That is very strange, what does Shining and Twilight wants with experiments?

Whatever it is, must involve the Christmas thing that Shining and Twilight has discovered. Cadance must escape to at least either help out or cheer them up in any way.

* * *

Spike and Lorcan were still sleeping when the two heard the door open up with Shining calling out, "We're home, guys."

"Come on; let's get this experiment thing working so we can figure out this Christmas thing." Twilight said in determination.

The siblings go to an empty desk as they set up some vials, a telescope to look at DNA with and some other stuff. Time to begin; Shining took out a piece of red ball from the mistletoe, placing it on the glass then uses the scope to look at it.

However, the ball ends up break in two by Shining trying to lower the scope, causing the glass to break into two. The stallion cringes while saying, "Oops."

"Come on, let me." Twilight said with a sigh. Using her magic, the undead purple unicorn took a few electric wires and turns on the electricity, putting it in the candy cane like some sort of liquid.

Twilight took out the candy cane, seeing that it looks more like spaghetti. Odd!

Shining uses his magic to fold some paper, glancing at a snowflake sample made out of the stuff. The stallion then uses scissors to make a few snips in hopes to make the same thing. But when Shining was finished, he unfolds the papers and saw to his surprise that he himself has made a spider instead.

"I wonder what they are doing." Spike said as the two siblings continue their experimenting.

Lorcan simply yawns and says, "Losing their minds."

Twilight took another piece of ball from the mistletoe to explain it with the magnifying glass. She takes one ball ornament and crushes it into chemical, resulting in a reaction. Interesting!

"Yes, a very interesting reaction." Shining said with a deep frown. "Still, what could it all mean?"

* * *

Cadance was working in her prison room, she must work on getting out and over to Shining's place, to cheer him up as well as finding out what he's doing.

Cadance mix some chemicals in a bottle, making sure her creator wasn't coming. When she's done, the alicorn put the cork onto the bottle itself, put it into the basket and place the cloth over it.

Next, Cadance opens the window which is big enough for her to crawl out though it is high up. Still, she won't give up just yet. The rag doll pony drops the basket that lands onto the ground. She looks to Shining's house before smiling and jumping out of the window.

The band was nearby, watching as Cadance hits the ground hard, breaking into three pieces as a result. That's gotta hurt, if one is alive anyway. Still, once she opens her eyes, the pony looks back and took out a thread and needle. Cadance has finally learnt enough, watching Lord Chester work on her to know how to sew herself up so she doesn't need him anymore...as long as he doesn't have a part of her that would force the creation to rely on him.

Cadance got to work, sewing her broken arm and leg back on. Once the pony is done, she stood up, takes the basket and trots off with the band playing.

"Free again." Cadance said with a smile; Now to visit Shining.

Back in the prison room, Lord Chester, unaware of Cadance's recent escape, goes to the door and opens it up, saying, "All right, if you promise to behave, Cadance, you can come out. Cadance," To the alicorn's shock and anger, his creation isn't the room...and window is opened!

Growling in fury, Lord Chester throws the lamp that he's holding to the floor while yelling, "She's gone again! Grrr, why didn't I put bars on that blasted window?"

* * *

As Shining and Twilight continues with their experiment, not getting closer to getting the Christmas thing, they notice a basket with rope being pulled up by pulley nearby.

"Well, someone must be sending us a delivery." Spike said. The group goes to the window and looks out to see the basket then saw who was delivering on the ground level: Cadance. "Hey, it's Cadance!"

"Yeah, yeah; Well, Shining if you want a chance for her..." Lorcan begins to say but frowns as all Shining is doing is smiling to Cadance who smiles back. "Oh, never mind! I can never understand love with you ponies."

"Don't knock it, Lorcan. Don't you have a thing for the Moon Pony, Luna?"

"Shut up!"

Shining took the bottle and opens it. To his, Twilight and the dragons' amazement even Lorcan, a piece of smoke came out which resembles a butterfly. Amazing! The four looks down to Cadance but she is gone.

Shining sighs sadly while saying, "I wish...I wish I would thank for last time...I mean...I felt a bit something..."

"When Discord tried to take over Halloween Town the first time to make it the new Discord Day?" Spike asks Shining making him cringe a bit.

"Don't remind me...but yeah."

"Well, if you like her, Shining, why not just tell her yourself?" Twilight ask Shining curiously.

"I am still confused of my feelings right now, Twiley...and I don't know if she feels the same way. Anyway, I got a lot to do so I got no time for love." Shining said with a sigh as he goes back to work.

Twilight looks concerned but heads back to help Shining. She knew that he's destined to be with Cadance...one of these two just got to make the first trot.

Cadance hid behind the fence outside of Shining's fence, sighing in happiness. If only she could go up to him and tell her true love how much she cares for him. Cadance takes a flower and took off a few pedals as if saying 'he loves me, he loves me not'.

Just then, Cadance saw the flower changing, seeing a Chrstmas Tree in the flower. This must be one of those vision flowers that show the future. The alicorn smiles; for a moment there appears to be a bright future for this Christmas thing."

"How beautiful," Cadance said with a smile.

At least, Cadance thought it was beautiful...but the alicorn looks alarmed as the tree begins to burn. Soon there's nothing left of the thing, scaring and horrifying Cadance.

If what the vision flower is showing is true, then there won't be a future for Christmas if Shining has any plans for the holiday!

* * *

The next morning, a skeleton rooster crows on top of the house...and Shining and Twilight are still inside, having working all night. As Cadance looks down near the gates, the four vampires look at the sky as they sing a new song.

Vampires: _**Something's up with Shining **__**  
**__**Something's up with Shining**_

The four shield themselves from the sun and walks off.

_**Don't know if we're ever going to get him back, you see**_

The Demon Pony pass by as he looks at the house as well.

Deon Pony: _**He's all alone up there**__**  
**__**Locked away inside**_

Cadance saw Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Bloom and Applejack arriving, but only the sisters were passing by.

Applejack: _**Never says a word**_

Apple Bloom: _**Hope he hasn't died**_

Cadance's group watch seriously at the gates while the citizens sang.

Citizens: _**Something's up with Shining**__**  
**__**Something's up with Shining**_

Inside the house, Shining pace around as Twilight watch. He sings as well.

Shining: _**Christmas time is buzzing in my skull**__**  
**__**Will it let me be? I cannot tell**_

Shining goes over to a table that has cards stacked up like a house; the stallion put the last two on top in a careful like way.

_**There's so many things I cannot grasp**__**  
**__**When I think I've got it, and then at last**_

The card house fell down, much to Shining's frustration.

_**Through my bony hooves it does slip**__**  
**__**Like a snowflake in a fiery grip**_

Shining frowns as he toss the cards away while sitting in his chair, spinning around. What will the stallion do with this Christmas thing that he and Twilight has discovered?

_**Something here I'm not quite getting**__**  
**__**Though I try, I keep forgetting**__**  
**__**Like a memory long since past**__**  
**__**Here in an instant, gone in a flash**__**  
**__**What does it mean?**__**  
**__**What does it mean?**_

Shining got out of his chair before going over to three glasses that held a gingerbread man, a fire truck as well as some clothes for Christmas.

_**In these little bric-a-brac**__**  
**__**A secret's waiting to be cracked**__**  
**__**These dolls and toys confuse me so**__**  
**__**Confound it all, I love it though**_

Shining goes over to a drawing board, looking at a doll then shakes it a bit in frustration.

_**Simple objects, nothing more**__**  
**__**But something's hidden through a door**__**  
**__**Though I do not have the key**__**  
**__**Something's there I cannot see**__**  
**__**What does it mean?**__**  
**__**What does it mean?**__**  
**__**What does it mean?**_

Shining groans in annoyance as he toss the doll at Spike and Lorcan, causing them to wake up with a start as the thing last near him; the stallion said, "Hmm..."

"Geez, don't do that!" Spike exclaims to Shining in concern.

"Right, you wanna make us alive?" Lorcan asks Shining with a growl.

"Sorry, Shining is a bit intense today. So am I for that matter." Twilight said with a shrug. Shining takes a Christmas book nearby while he continues the song.

_**I've read these Christmas books so many times**__**  
**__**I know the stories and I know the rhymes**_

Shining puts the book away as he trots down the ladder that the stallion is on.

_**I know the Christmas carols all by heart**__**  
**__**My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart**_

"No kidding." Lorcan mumbles as Shining groans.

_**As often as I've read them, something's wrong**__**  
**__**So hard to put my bony hoof on**_

"No worries, Shining. Maybe you can find your answer." Twilight said with a sigh. Just then, Spike came over to the two holding a picture of Shining, smiling wickedly as he held a pumpkin with magic.

Shining has a thought as he takes the picture as if inspiration is continuing on.

_**Or perhaps it's really not as deep**__**  
**__**As I've been led to think**__**  
**__**Am I trying much too ****hard****?**_

Shining then saw it, a vision of himself wearing the same suit as the rabbit holding a present. He grins eagerly, of course that's it! The solution to this whole thing!

_**Of course! I've been too close to see**__**  
**__**The answer's right in front of me**__**  
**__**Right in front of me**_

Shinign laughs as he got onto the ladder and slides himself over to the tree with decorations on it. The solution is simple, why didn't the stallion saw it before?

_**It's simple really, very clear**__**  
**__**Like music drifting in the air**__**  
**__**Invisible, but everywhere**__**  
**__**Just because I cannot see it**__**  
**__**Doesn't mean I can't believe it**_

Shining laughs a bit as dance a little with the tree. The solution is simple: he can take over Christmas if not for one year!

_**You know, I think this Christmas thing**__**  
**__**It's not as tricky as it seems**__**  
**__**And why should they have all the fun?**__**  
**__**It should belong to ****anyo****ne**_

Shining takes the lights from the tree and twirl the tree, causing the remaining decorations to be destroyed upon them landing on the ground. The stallion figures out that if this Oswald Claus can do Christmas, perhaps Shining can so too! Anyone could do it, right?

_**Not anyone, in fact, but me**__**  
**__**Why, I could make a Christmas tree**__**  
**__**And there's no reason I can find**__**  
**__**I couldn't handle Christmas time**_

As Twilight and the dragons watch, Shining finish his song as he goes over to the electric chair, wrapping lights around, preparing to pull a lever nearby.

_**I bet I could improve it too**__**  
**__**And that's exactly what I'll do**_

Shining pulls the lever, causing the lights to be turn on while the bulbs all broke. Shining laughs madly. Lorcan asks Twilight, "I suppose your brother got an idea for Christmas."

"Right, I think he wants to be the new Oswald Claus this year." Twilight said in concern.

Shining rush over to the window and opens it, shouting to the citizens watching him from the gate, "Yes, of course, I got it! This year, Christmas will be ours!"

The crowd cheers on wildly. Of course, the only ones concerned about the whole thing are Cadance, Twilight and Fluttershy. Why do they have a bad feeling that what Shining's planning is going to ruin the whole Christmas thing?

Author's note  
Well, so Shining is going to take over Christmas for the year...but Cadance's vision suggests that it's going to be destroyed. In the next chapter, the stallion and Twilight works with the citizens for Christmas. We meet the minions of Discord, the Diamond Dogs, who Shining gave a task to: 'Kidnap the Oswald Claus'. Read, review and suggest.


	6. Chapter 5: The Diamond Dogs' Job

Chapter 5: The Diamond Dogs' Job

It was the next day as the citizens are in line. Shining plans on giving certain tasks for the Christmas at hand. The Mayor calls out to the anxious monsters, "Folks, be patient. Shining has a special job for each and every one of us."

Cadance is in line too, hoping to speak with Shining and warn him of her vision as well as hope to talk him out of his plan of taking over Christmas. But then she gasps upon seeing Lord Chester. Obviously the mad scientist is also here, looking for her.

Cadance manages to hide inside some bushes in time just as Lord Chester approach where she was. During this time, the Mayor calls out, "Lord Chester? Your Christmas assignment is ready," The alicorn goes to the front of the line upon hearing this. "Lord Chester, you may proceed to the front of the line."

Cadance peeks out while sighing, this may be complicated than she thought it was.

* * *

Inside the town hall, the vampires glance at the crying baby doll as Count Horseula complains, "Oh geez, what kind of noise is that for a baby to make?"

"Well, it cries a bit but maybe it can be improved at some points." Twilight suggests to the vampires with a smile.

"No problems!" The vampires exclaim eagerly, ready to do the task at hand.

"Excellent, I knew it!" Shining exclaims. As the vampires left, Lord Chester came up; the stallion takes out a book that shows a picture of Oswald with his reindeer.,"Lord Chester, glad to see that you made it. Listen we will need these for the sleigh ride."

Shining points a hoof at the reindeer. Lord Chester observes carefully before nodding, saying, "Yes, the construction should be simple to work on."

"Good to hear that!"

Lord Chster leaves to go the task at hand. The Mayor grins while saying, "Oh yes, our Christmas is going to be awfully horrible!"

"You mean 'awfully jolly'. That is what we're going for here, Mayor." Twilight corrects the Mayor who switches her face upon hearing that.

"Oh yes, jolly. My fault," The Mayor said gloomy. Suddenly she yelps as a couple of spitballs hit her. "Who did that?" The pony saw the culprits, making her gasp in shock, "You three! What are you doing here?"

Sure enough, the culprits came forward: three nasty looking dog creatures named Diamond Dogs; their names are Rover the leader, Fido and Spot. The large sized one said, "Yes, Shining and Twilight send for us."

"Specifically," Rover comments with a nod.

"By name," Spot barks a bit eagerly.

"Fido." Fido said with a devilish grin.

"Rover," Rover said while pulling down a mask for Halloween.

"And Spot." Spot remarks with a chuckle.

The Mayor gulps in worry before using her megaphone to whisper to the siblings, "Shining, Twilight, those are Discord's boys. Don't you remember?"

Now let me pauses the story for a moment by explaining something: Discord is an evil monster who lives in a lair underneath the Diamond Dogs' tree house. He used to be in charge of a holiday called Discord Day until it was forgotten. Discord manages to escape and tries to take over Halloween Town to make it the new Discord Day, kidnapping Cadance in the progress.

Luckily, Shining was able to defeat Discord and save Cadance, showing the villain the true meaning of the word 'fear'. Ever since then, the villain was trapped in his lair, not causing trouble since though the folks of Halloween Town, not liking him, allowed Discord to participate in Halloween every now and then.

"Yes, we know...but Discord hasn't cause mischief to our town...and as long as he stays put, the Diamond Dogs are just your regular mischief makers." Shining whispers to the Mayor and Twilight sternly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Twilight mumbles a bit before speaking regularly to the Diamond Dogs who came up to the siblings, "Oh yes, Halloween's finest trick or treats. My brother got a job for you three. It's top secret which requires craft, cunning and mischief, unfortunately."

"Aww, and hear we thought you two don't like us." Rover said with a chuckle.

Shining leans the three Diamond Dogs closer as he said, "Also, no one must know about it, not a soul. Now wha you must do is..."

Shining whispers the plan to the Diamond Dogs which is very top secret. The Mayor tries to listen in to the conversion but the megaphone she's using produces no sound. The Mayor frowned as she looks inside, putting a hoof in there.

The Mayor yelps as a she pulls out a spider that bit her. The pony shrugs as she put the spider back onto her shirt, making it looks like a tie. The Mayor comments, "I wonder where that went."

Soon Shining is done with the conversion, Spot nods as he prepares to leave. But Twilight stops the Diamond Dogs while snapping sternly, "Oh, and one more thing. I don't know how you three will do the task but leave that no good jerk Discord out of this! We have enough trouble from our confrontation with him and my brother and I don't want that chimera involved."

"Do you understand?" Shining ask the Diamond Dogs sternly.

"Oh sure, Shining, no problem," Spot chuckles a bit with his pals. Unknown to the siblings, they cross their fingers behind themselves. These Diamond Dogs are up t something, no doubt.

As the Diamond Dogs head on their way, Rover comments, "Yes, yes, of course, Shining."

"We wouldn't dream of it in a million years." Fido remarked a bit as the Diamond Dogs laugh a bit while they leave town.

Twilight frowns a bit. She doesn't trust those Diamond Dogs a bit.

* * *

Outside of town, the Diamond Dogs continue onward until they reach their hideout: an oddly shaped tree house. The trio head into a cage that is used for an elevator to get inside.

As the Diamond Dogs prepare, the trio begins to sing.

Diamond Dogs: _**Kidnap Mr. Oswald Claws**_

Fido: _**I wanna do it**_

Spot: _**Let's draw straws**_

Rover hits Spot while singing.

Rover: _**Shining said we should work together**_

Spot: _**Three of a kind**_

Fido: _**Birds of a feather**_

Three: _**Now and forever**__**  
**__**Wheeee**_

As the cage raise up to the tree house, the trio of Diamond Dogs sang.

_**La la lalla lalla la**__**  
**__**La lalla la!**__**  
**__**La lallalallala**__**  
**__**Lalla lalla la!**_

Once at the tree house, the Diamond Dogs came out of the cage, Spot takes a lollypop while licking it greedily.

_**Kidnap the Oswald Claws, Lock him up real tight**__**  
**__**Throw away the key and then**__**  
**__**Turn off all the lights**_

Spot then put the candy into the cage, catching a roach going to it.

Rover: _**First, we're going to set some bait**__**  
**__**Inside a nasty trap and wait**__**  
**__**When he comes a-sniffing we will**__**  
**__**Snap the trap and close the gate**_

Fido then put some sort of potion inside a pot before taking the cage.

Fido: _**Wait! I've got a better plan**__**  
**__**To catch this big red lobster man**__**  
**__**Let's pop him in a boiling pot**__**  
**__**And when he's done we'll butter him up**_

Fido madly put the cage with the bug inside into the pot. The Diamond Dog took the said bug out, showing it being mutated.

Three: _**Kidnap the Oswald Claws**__**  
**__**Throw him in a box**__**  
**__**Bury him for ninety years**__**  
**__**Then see if he talks**_

Rover takes the cage as he and his pals go to a strange tube. While singing, the Diamond Dog leader put the caged bug into the tube itself.

Rover: _**Then Mr. Evil Discord Man...**_

Fido & Spot: _**Can take the whole thing over then**_

The cage went through the tube, going downward before ending up in a strange and chaotic place.

Three: _**He'll be so pleased, I do declare**__**  
**__**That he will cook him rare**__**  
**__**Wheeee**_

Just then a shadowy figure appears, laughing evilly making the creature gasp. It didn't have time for any last requests as whatever the thing in sucked the poor bug up.

The Diamond Dogs continue their plotting with Fido putting Spot into a catapult while singing.

Fido: _**I say that we take a cannon **__**  
**__**Aim it at his door**__**  
**__**And then knock three times**__**  
**__**And when he answers**__**  
**__**Oswald Claws will be no more**_

Spot was send crashing through the door, coming out with a pot stuck on his head. Rover frowns, disagreeing with Fido's idea.

Rover: _**You're so stupid, think now**__**  
**__**lf we blow him up to smithereens**__**  
**__**We may lose some pieces and then...**_

Fido & Spot: _**Shining will beat us black and green**_

The two Diamond Dogs lift their unlucky pal right side up before tossing him into a water with water in it.

Three: _**Kidnap the Oswald Claws**__**  
**__**Tie him in a bag**__**  
**__**Throw him in the ocean**__**  
**__**Then, see if he is sad**_

We see a familiar cage toss out of the cage...that the victim bug is no longer in of course.

Fido & Rover: _**Because Mr. Evil Discord Man is the meanest guy around**__**  
**__**If I were on his Discord-list**__**  
**__**I'd get out of town**_

Fido and Rover jumps into tub, which is now empty thanks to Spot pulling the plug and draining it. Soon the tub came to life as if by magic.

Spot: _**He'll be so pleased by our success**__**  
**__**That he'll reward us too, I'll bet**_

The tub takes the Diamond Dogs over to a weapons room nearby.

Fido & Spot: _**Perhaps he'll make his special brew**_

Three: _**Of snake and spider stew!**__**  
**__**Mmm!**_

The three got out of the tub to get weapons for their intense job.

_**We're his little henchmen and**__**  
**__**We take our job with pride**__**  
**__**We do our best to please him**__**  
**__**And stay on his good side**_

Rover grunts as he grabs some weapons.

Rover: _**I wish my cohorts weren't so du****mb**_

Spot: _**I'm not the dumb one**_

Fido: _**You're no fun**_

"Shut up!" Rover snaps at Fido in annoyance.

"Make me!" Fido scowls while sticking his tongue out. Rover took out a box, showing it to his pals while singing.

Rover: _**I've got something, listen now**__**  
**__**This one is real good, you'll see**__**  
**__**We'll send a present to his door**__**  
**__**Upon there'll be a note to read**__**  
**__**Now, in the box we'll wait and hide**__**  
**__**Until his curiosity...**_

The other two dogs open the box, scorpions jump out and attacked Spot.

Spot & Fido: _**...entices him to look inside**__**  
**__**and then we'll have him**__**  
**__**One, two, three**_

The scorpions hiss on as the song continues.

Three: _**Kidnap the Oswald Claws, beat him with a stick**__**  
**__**Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick**_

The Diamond Dogs grab more weapons along with a sack before heading back into the tub.

_**Kidnap the Oswald Claws, chop him into bits**__**  
**__**Mr. Evil Discord Man is sure to get his kicks**_

Soon the bad trio leaves the house in their tube, finishing up their mad song.

_**Kidnap the Oswald Claws, see what we will see**__**  
**__**Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key**_

Once the song is over, the Diamond Dogs laugh wickedly as they head into the same forest that Shining and Twilight was in, on their mean task.

In the lair, the figure who was overhearing the conversion/song, grin wickedly as he asks, "Oswald Claus, huh," The creature roll the dice onto the floor, showing it had snake eyes. He laughs wickedly as a real snake came out with a hiss.

Looks like Discord is going to get involved after all...

Author's note  
Hmmm, those Diamond Dogs are up to no good, apparently. In the next chapter, Cadance tries to warn Shining and Twilight, but only one of them is listening. The Diamond Dogs make their first kidnapping attempt, only to fail. And then, it's time for Halloween Town to be making Christmas. Read, review and suggest.


	7. Chapter 6: Christmas Improvisions

Author's note  
Err, no thanks, J.L; I don't find that idea a bit interesting.

Guest, to answer your question, I got plans for the fanmakes but can't do them yet.

Chapter 6: Christmas Improvisions

As the Diamond Dogs are out on their business, back at town hall, Shining held up a colalr of jingle bells, explaining to the band, "Okay, it sounds something like this." The stallion taps each bell to make the music 'Jingle Bells'. "Okay, how about it? Can you manage?"

"And 1, 2, and 3," The band exclaims. They then begin to perform with a flat key. Although Twiight is cringing a bit, Shining smiles in approval.

"Err, maybe you need to practice some more." Twilight said to the band uneasily.

"Next!" The Mayor orders the next citizen in line.

"Nice work!" Shining exclaims as he put the jingle bells on Frankie. "All right, why don't you all practice on that so we will be in great shape like Twiley suggested?"

"Right, especially if we want to do this holiday right." Twilight said in agreement. Shining chuckles as the band leaves. Just then Cadance came up to them, much to the purple unicorn's notice, "Cadance?"

"Cadance, good to see you again! Listen I will need your help more than anyone else's!"

Cadance looks down a bit while Shining took the photo of himself out. She got to warn him and Twilight or all is lost. The alicorn said, "Yes, you mostly do, Shining; I...I have the most terrible vision."

"Oh really? How splendid," Shining comments, misunderstanding what the alicorn is telling him.

"No, no, you don't understand. It's about your Christmas! I saw smoke, fire and..."

"Wait, hang on. Did you saw one of those vision flowers? As in the ones that can show what could happen in our future?" Twilight ask Cadance in alarm. The female alicorn nods a bit. "Good graceless!"

"Come on, that isn't my Christmas at all you two!" Shining laughs a bit in dismissal. He shows the picture to Cadance while continuing, "My Christmas is filled with laughter, joy...as well as this."

Shining put some tracing paper over the photo. Cadance and Twilight can see that it's of him wearing a Christmas outfit; would've been fine...if it weren't for that terrible vision that the alicorn just mentioned.

"My own Oswald Claws outfit." Shining said with a grin. "Cadance, I want you to make it for me...and Rarity will assist you in making it since she's a dress expert other than you."

"Shining, please, listen!" Cadance pleads to Shining in worry. "It's going to be a disaster!"

"Better listen, Shining; those vision flowers are never wrong." Twilight said to her brother who looks at the picture carefully. "I think we should reconsider what we're doing here."

"Twiley, relax. And anyway, Cadance, it can't be a disaster, just follower the pattern," Shining chuckles while pointing to the coat. "You see? This part is red with the trim being white!"

"It's a mistake, Shining, I just know it!" Cadance insists but sighs as Shining gave her the photo to work with here.

"Now, now, no need to be modest. Who else besides Rarity is clever enough to make my Oswald Claws outfit as good as this? No one, that's who."

"Next!" The Mayor exclaims patiently. Cadance and Twilight are worried. The alicorn is trying to warn Shining of a disaster but his eagerness for Christmas is preventing him from hearing.

"I have every confidence in you." Shining said while motioning Cadance to head on out.

Cadance sighs sadly while leaving, mumbling, "But...this is wrong to me...very wrong. This will all end in tears, I just know it."

As Sulley, Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy came up, the worried Pegasi pony notes Cadance's sad departure, making her say, "Oh dear. This isn't good. Poor Cadance, she looks so sad for some reason."

"Yeah, Cadance got a warning and Shining dismiss her." Twilight said in concern. "Shining, perhaps you should listen. What if your attempt to take Christmas this year ends up causing more trouble than good?"

"Oh broter, come on! This Christmas is going to be 20% awesome!" Rainbow chuckles to Twilight, making her frown at her friend's overconfidence.

"Indeed, everything will be so darling. Speaking of which, better help Cadance with the outfit." Rarity said as she leaves to follow Cadance. "Ta!"

Shining uses his magic to show a strange toy to Sulley, demonstrating it while explaining, "Now this is a nutcracker; which sounds interesting to make a story about, but..."

"Shining, Shining!" Three familiar voices spoke up eagerly. Everyone turn and saw the Diamond Dogs coming into the town hall with something struggling inside the tub while in the tub. "We caught him, we caught him!"

"Well, that was fast." Twilight said in amusement. "I'm surprised htat you three caught anything."

"Perfect, perfect," Shining said proudly as he trots up to the Diamond Dogs. "Open it quickly so we can meet Oswald Claus at last."

The Diamond Dogs open the bag as something came out. It's a rabbit of course but not the one that Shining and Twilight are expecting. This rabbit is a gray and white furred. He has long big ears, white gloves. His name is Bugs Bunny.

"Eh, glad to be out of there. What's up, doc?" Bugs ask with a gasp while frowning a bit.

"That isn't Oswald Claus!" Shining snaps at the Diamond Dogs with a frown. "Well, granted, he is a rabbit or a bunny but not the one we're expecting!"

"Right, you kidnapped the wrong rabbit!" Twilight exclaims to the trio in annoyance.

"Wait, it isn't?" Rover asks as he is confused like his boys are. That isn't Oswald Claws at all?

"What is this then?" Spot ask while blinking his eyes stupidly.

Bugs came over to Sulley who smiles while saying, "Hey, look; A bunny," He points at him, with his finger falling off, much to the rabbit's alarm.

"Gah! Great, another monster with a rabbit obsession who is undead! I'm back in the bag, doc!" Bugs exclaims in fright as he rush back into the bag to hide.

"Yeah, that isn't Oswald Claws all right." Twilight said to the Diamond Dogs with a frown. "You three take him back now!"

"But we follow Shining's instructions, yes?" Fido protests to Twilight in concern.

"Yes, we went through the door too." Spot said with a stupid nod.

"Ugh, which door did you went through? There's more than one," Shining demands to the Diamond Dogs, confusing them further. He takes out a cookie that is shaped like a Christmas tree. "You see? Oswald Claus, the rabbit we want, is behind the one door that is shaped like this!"

"Honestly, this is like you three messing up Discord's order to kidnap Shining but instead Cadance instead all over again." Twilight said dryly. The Diamond Dogs look stunned. The trio messed up again?

"Gah, I told you!" Rover scowls furiously as he begins to choke Fido like mad, obviously blaming him for the mess-up, "Idiot!"

The Diamond Dogs then got into fight with one another, hitting and punching while accusing so of the mistake. Shining sighs in annoyance, this is getting nowhere! To put a stop to this nonsense, the stallion pulls his bottom lips and shows his sharp fangs. Shining roars loudly, causing the Diamond Dogs to stop their fighting to scream in fight.

Twilight smiles sheepishly as she trots over to Bugs in the bag while saying, "Sir, I'm verry sorry for the inconvenience. These guys' brains are very low I.Q."

"Eh, no problem, doc. I am used to a lot of things but monsters wanting to 'hug me and squeeze me and call me George' are those I prefer to keep away from." Bugs admit to Twilight.

"You threel take him right first and apologize again." Shining snapped sternly to the Diamond Dogs who nods quickly and head off with Bugs still in the bag. "And when you get Oswald Claw, be careful, treat him nicely!"

"No worries, Shining; we will get it right next time!" The Diamond Dogs chuckles mischievously as they head off with their soon to be former captive.

"I don't trust those trio of goons." Rainbow said with a frown. "Hey Twilight, Shining, maybe Fluttershy and I should go with them and make sure they go through the right door this time."

"What, you sure? We may need you here." Twilight said in concern as Rainbow takes the cookie from her.

"Relax; I can handle those three dumb dogs like we did before when Discord was causing trouble; Come on, Fluttershy."

"Oh dear, do we really have to go and do this? Because it doesn't...err, I mean...ooh." Fluttershy squeaks a bit as she and Rainbow follows the Diamond Dogs to make sure they get it right this time.

Twilight sighs a bit. Hopefully her friends can get this job right...but her mind is also on Cadance's grim prediction as well.

* * *

In his laboratory, Lord Chester is looking for a right skull for another creation. He has had enough of Cadance poisoning him and running off. Time to do what he himself should've done in the first place and make another creation whose is loyal to him no matter what!

"Yes, you will be a better improvement over that treacherous Cadance, even if she did help out Shining during that mess with Discord." Lord Chester scowls furiously.

Just then a hunchback named Igor came in with some blue sheets while announcing, "Master, I got the plans." He put them down as Lord Chester grabs a cookie that is shaped like a pony head.

"Ah, good work, Igor. Here's a cookie."

Lord Chester then toss the cookie to Igor who ate it in one gulp. A reward for a good's day work!

* * *

The folks of Halloween Town is hard at work at getting ready for Christmas. The sign that usually shows how many Days until Halloween is now replaced with 'Days until Xmas' with the counter turning Xmas.

The folks work on the decorations while Cadance in sadness works on the Oswald outfit with Rarity, the white unicorn barely notice her friend's emotion. During this time, a song begins.

Chorus: _**This time, this time**_

The ghosts came out of the well with items to make gifts with.

Ghosts: _**Making Christmas**_

Clawdeen push a cart of pumpkins while passing a foal named Dinky Doo.

Clawdeen: _**Making Christmas**_

As tables were stacked up, the Mayor drove the snowmobile on them very finely.

Mayor: _**Making Christmas, making Christmas**__**  
**__**Is so fine**_

Big Macintosh, Applejack, & Mr. Mime: _**It's ours this time**__**  
**__**And won't the children be surprised**_

All: _**It's ours this time**_

As the CMC were smashing and chopping toys to make them better (sort of), they sang as well.

Apple Bloom: _**Making Christmas**_

Sweetie: _**Making Christmas**_

CMC: _**Making Christmas**_

The witches were making some sort of potions during the song.

Witches: _**Time to give them something fun**_

As Kairi came out of the pot, she sang with the Witches.

Witches & Kairi: _**They'll talk about for years to come**_

Mayor & Chorus: _**Let's have a cheer from everyone**_

The Mayor watch on as Sweetie, who is driving the snowmobile, bumps into her, causing her face to switch as she jumps onto it.

Caramel: _**It's time to party**_

We see the vampires putting the final touches on the duck toy that looks rather evil than jolly.

Chorus & Evil Toy Duck: _**Making Christmas, making Christmas**_

The vampires smiles as they put it into the box while wrapping it up.

Vampires: _**Sticks and mice get wrapped up so nice**__**  
**__**With spider legs and pretty bows**_

Scootaloo: _**It's ours this time**_

We now see Big Macintosh, Caramel & the Demon Pony using a chain and a two-man saw on something.

Big Macintosh, Caramel & the Demon Pony: _**All together, that and this**__**  
**__**With all our tricks we're**__**  
**__**Making Christmas time**_

The monsters take an evil doll, looking eagerly. The Demon Pony gasps as he saw something, exclaiming, "Look! Here comes Shining!"

Shining and Twilight arrives, glancing at the folks preparing for Christmas, though to the purple unicorn, it's more like Halloween all over again.

Shining: _**I don't believe what's happening to me**__**  
**__**My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies**__**  
**__**Hee, hee, hee, hee**_

Shining and Twilight saw Derpy putting Big Macintosh into a Stafford then examine his head. The Pegasi pony made a hat out of a dead rat, replacing it with a stick for an antler.

Derpy: _**Won't they be impressed, I am a genius**__**  
**__**See how I transformed this old rat**__**  
**__**Into a most delightful hat! Mhhh.**_

The duo came to Derpy, singing as Shining shows a dead bat to him.

Shining: _**Hmm, my compliments from me to you**__**  
**__**On this your most intriguing hat**_

Shining put the hat into Derpy's head, making it look like a hat.

_**Consider though this substitute**__**  
**__**A bat in place of this old rat**_

"Huh? I don't know what I did wrong." Derpy said in confusion. Twilight came over to Kirby who is using a dead run-over turtle while singing.

Twilight: _**No, no, no, now that's all wrong**__**  
**__**This thing will never make a present**_

Twilight toss the turtle away but accidentally got her hoof stuff on Kirby's head as a result.

_**It's been dead now for much too long**__**  
**__**Try something fresher, something pleasant**_

Twilight manages to get herself unstuck at least.

_**Try again, don't give up**_

We see the Pinkie Pies putting a scorpion into the Russian toy eagerly.

Three Pinkie Pies: _**All together, that and this**__**  
**__**With all our tricks we're making Christmas time**_

As the wind blew, both the clock and counter move, changing from 35 days to 34.

* * *

In Christmas Town, the countdown there stops at 11. Inside the factory, the elves check out the rocking horses while cookies with animals in the middle of the design are put into place.

Meanwhile, gingerbread men are being made while one elf put a log into the fireplace to heat up the fire. Not one of them suspects that more folks are making Christmas as well.

* * *

Now in his laboratory, Lord Chester gave the signal to Igor who pulls a lever. This causes electricity to hit skeletons of reindeer. The alicorn grin a bit, a success! He trips a bit and fell onto a table.

Regardless, Lord Chester recovers as he glances at a skull that looks like an alicorn's head, smiling as he polish it. A perfect addition to his other new creation!

* * *

In Christmas Town, the elves work on polishing the sleigh while reindeer trot by. Another elf pushes some of the heads into the Jack-in-the Boxes while closing some of them.

* * *

Halloween Town is different. Mr. Mime put a pumpkin into a box with spring. The Pokemon now works on doing the same to one with a cat's head.

* * *

In Christmas Town, an elf put candy and smalls toys into stockings with cares,

* * *

While in Halloween Town, Big Macintosh was trying to put a skull present into a huge snake called an Arbok, though the Pokemon tries to swallow him. The stallion has to kick the Arbok to force it to spit him out.

* * *

Now an elf is making sure that the bag of Christmas toys and goodies put into the sleigh in determination. Christmas is going to be a success.

* * *

The citizens of Halloween Town are putting a coffin full of toys until a constructed sleigh. They want to make sure that Christmas is a success. Soon everyone sing.

All (but Shining and Twilight): _**This time, this time**_

"It's ours!" Shining laughs excitedly. Twilight looks worried. The ghosts arrive as everyone put the remaining stuff into a huge bag of misfit toys.

All: _**Making Christmas, making Christmas**__**  
**__**La, la, la**__**  
**__**It's almost here**_

Group & Demon Pony: _**And we can't wait**_

Group & Derpy: _**So ring the bells and celebrate**_

Apple Bloom put the last present into the bag as everyone, but Cadance and Twilight, were smiling as the song is about to come to an end.

All (but Shining): _**'Cause when the full moon starts to climb**__**  
**__**We'll all sing out**_

Shining: _**It's Christmastime**__**  
**__**Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!**_

Shining smiles as the skeleton reindeer is coming over to him. Everything is going according to plan. The counter now read '1 Days to Xmas'. It will soon be here.

Author's note  
The folks of Halloween Town are getting ready for Christmas, though Cadance and Twilight are not so sure. In the next chapter, the Diamond Dogs, Rainbow and Fluttershy kidnap Oswald and bring him to Halloween Town where the rabbit meets Shining and the rest. As Cadance, Shining and Fluttershy tried to put a stop to it, the nasty dogs bring the black rabbit to their boss Discord who greets him in his own evil way. Read, review and suggest.


	8. Chapter 7: The Chaos Man

Author's note  
Continuing work on this fanmake, folks. No plans to do fanmakes of those games, Guest.

Chapter 7: The Chaos Man

It was close to Christmas Eve in Christmas Town and the big rabbit is at work on the final preparations. As his wife cook some Christmas cookies in the kitchen, the black rabbit in his red suit named Oswald looks though the list of children.

"Hmmm...'Kathleen, Bobby, Susie, yes; Susie has been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice;' Eh, what do you know? Hardly any naughty kids this year," Oswald said with a smile. It's easy to drop off presents now. Just then the doorbell at the front door rang 'Jingle All The Way'. "What; Who's that; Visitors?"

Out of curiosity, Oswald goes over to the door and opens it. The rabbit looks around until he saw five familiar creatures (to us) that exclaims, "Trick or Treat."

"What?"

"Sorry, Oswald, his orders," Fluttershy said sadly.

"Get in the sack!" Rainbow demands as the five jumps up and bags Oswald, the rabbit screaming in shock. He is being kidnapped by weird trick or treaters!

* * *

Cadance is finishing up the white rim on Oswald's new Oswald outfit; the stallion is wearing a fake white beard, along with the red coat and black belt, gloves, red pants and black boots.

Twilight meanwhile is wearing clothes like an elf...and so did a certain dragon who groans as he asks, "Why am I wearing a elf suit?

Shining smiles to Lorcan as he explains, "Well, it suits your size..."

"HEY, HEY; DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I AM NOT SHORT, I WILL BREAK YOU! I WILL BREAK YOU ALL!"

Pinkie Pie appears out of nowhere as she announces, "Wow, I guess you're using your reformed voice here instead of being voiced by Mark Hamill."

Spike confused asks, "What?"

"I think you look well, Lorcan." A voice spoke up as a monstrous pony flew into the house. It is a female alicorn with moderate cyan eye, a moderate cobalt blue mane, a light dark sapphire blue coat, a magic aura of moderate cobalt blue and a crescent moon on a dark purple background. Her name is Princess Luna, the Moon Pony.

"Oh, Luna," Lorcan said blushing. "Err, how are you?"

"Fine, I am. The skies are clear, Shining. You should have a good Christmas run."

"But you don't look like yourself at all, Shining," Cadance said to Shining sadly.

"I know, isn't it great, Cadance?" Shining ask Cadance with a smile. "I mean it couldn't be more wonderful."

"I don't know, Shining. Cadance has a point." Twilight said seriously. "I mean, you dressed like Oswald but you aren't the Zombie Pony King that we all know and adore."

Cadance takes the picture that she was given earlier and flips the drawing to reveal the old picture. The alicorn pleads, "Twilight is right. You are the Pumpkin King. You shouldn't be someone you aren't."

"Not anymore." Shining said as he uses his magic to snatch the picture and broke it into two before tossing the remains. "Yes, much better."

"Sure in your own head." Lorcan remarks with a chuckle of amusement.

"Why do I have the feeling that I just bump into something here?" Luna asks in concern.

"Cadance has a vision that Shining's Christmas will be a disaster...but my brother's anxiety and obsession of it causes her to be ignored." Twilight said seriously to Luna.

"And this vision will happen?"

"Not unless we can talk Shining out of his obsession and idea. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like that would happen."

"Shining, I know you think something is missing but..." Cadance begins to say while working on Shining's suit though the pink alicorn pricks his hoof, causing him to yelp, "Oh, sorry."

Shining looks into the mirror then ponders a bit. He said, "Now that you mention it, Cadance, you're right. Something is missing but what? I got the beard, coat, boots, pants..."

"Perhaps you should look what is in the room...see what is truly missing in your life." Luna said. The Moon Pony notes how Cadance is sighing lovingly and concern to Shining. Perhaps he is missing...her. If only the corpse unicorn would realize this.

Just then familiar voices are heard from outside, "Shining; Shining!"

"Aaaand, it looks like he won't realize it." Lorcan remarks dryly as the Diamond Dogs, Rainbow and Fluttershy came into the room with smiles on their faces, "Hello, morons."

While the ponies look annoyed by the insult, the Diamond Dogs wave their paws while saying, "Hello!"

"Well, we may sure to get them through the right door this time." Rainbow said to Shining and Twilight with a grin.

"So wait, you ponies and dogs really bagged him?" Twilight ask in concern as the group head outside where the folks are looking at the huge bag that is inside the tub. "That is really Oswald?"

"Yes, we really got him this time." Fido said with a pleased look on his face.

"This rabbit is short but he is sorta big, Shining." Spot explains with a pleased look on his face.

"As well as heavy too," Rover grunts a bit while nodding to the ponies.

"Well then, open the bag so we may meet Oswald himself." Luna orders. The Diamond Dogs unties the bag and opens it, causing Oswald to poke his head halfway out while he is tied up.

"Let me out, I demand that you release me!" Oswald demands angrily. The rabbit has no idea where he was as his hat is covering his eyes, prevending him from seeing.

"So this is the rabbit that gives Christmas to the folks on Earth?" Lorcan asks in disbelief. "He looks like he himself could be a black and white cartoon."

"Don't underestimate the classics, Lorcan." Spike said. After all, appearances can be deceoving.

"Oswald Claws, in person at all! What a pleasure to meet you!" Shining exclaims in disbelief as he shakes Oswald's hand...then look at it and the other in surprise. "Why, those aren't claws at all, they are hands! Twilight, he doesn't have any claws!"

"Of course he doesn't, Oswald is a rabbit, not a saber-tooth one or a wolverine." Twilight points out to Shining. "Now if you're going for nail claws, that's a different story."

Oswald finally lift his hat to get a better look though he looks dizzy. When his vision clears up, the black rabbit gasps as he saw the amazed Halloween Town citizens looking at him. What kind of madhouse was he taken to?

"Where am I?" Oswald asks a bit worried and scared.

"Surprised are you? I knew you would be." Shining said to Oswald with a smile, "Well, no worries about Christmas because you won't be doing it this year."

"Wait, what?"

"The Zombie Pony King of Halloween Town has taken an interest in your holiday and decides to take over this year." Luna explains much to Oswald's confusion, glancing at Dinky Doo who has a cupcake in a ribbon while smiling to him.

"Don't worry, think of this as a vacation, Oswald, a reward for all your hard work," Shining chuckles while patting Oswald on the back, "Time for you to take it easy, my new friend."

"Hang on, there got to be some sort of mistake here!" Oswald protests to Shining in alarm. The rabbit doesn't mind a vacation but he got to get the presents to the kids, especially so close on the holiday.

"You three, make sure that he's comfortable." Shining orders the Diamond Dogs. The trio nods as they prepare to leave with their hostage, but the stallion stops them. "Wait, hang on."

"Err, have a change of heart?" Fluttershy ask Shining. For a moment, she, Twilight and Cadance believe that the stallion has second thoughts of what he's doing. That is until Shining grabs Oswald's hat off his head.

"There you go! Now that is what I'm missing."

"That isn't what Cadance and I were referring to." Luna said in frustration. Why doesn't Shining get what he's really missing here?

Oswald begins to protest again, "Wait, hang..."

"Thank you, have a good vacation!" Shining said as he put the hat onto his head. Oswald yelps as the Diamond Dogs stuffed him back into the sack and take him away to where he can be 'comfortable'.

"No, you can't do this! Hang on, where are we going now?"

Cadance, Fluttershy, Luna and Twilight look shocked and worried. This is bad, Oswald is being taken to who knows where and Shining has taking over Christmas, unaware of the disaster ahead!

Speaking of which, Shining begins to practice as he said, "Ho ho ho...hang on, that's not right."

"Thiis is worst than I thought, much worst." Cadance said in worry.

"Ho ho ho..."

"I know...but what can we do about it? Shining won't listen to reason." Fluttershy said meekly.

"And if I know those three Diamond Dogs, they would be up to something terrible." Luna said grimly. "I just know that they're going to bring Discord into this whole affair."

"What we should worry about right now is stopping Shining's sleigh run. If he won't listen, then..." Twilight then brightened up, she got an idea. The purple unicorn said, "Cadance. Your kitchen can make certain potions, right?"

"Yes, I should. What do you have in mind?" Cadance ask Twilight hopefully. If her love's sister has an idea to stop the disaster before it happens, the pink alicorn would love to hear it.

"Come on, to your kitchen. Fluttershy, come with me. Luna, stall."

"Oh wait up." Fluttershy squeaks as she follows her friends. Luna nods as she turns to the scene at hand, figuring out how to stall the whole thing before it's too late.

"Ho ho...ho?" Shining ask with another frown. "That still isn't right."

Luna looks worried as she turns to where the Diamond Dogs has left with Oswald. The Moon Pony can only hope that the dog tricksters don't consider taking the rabbit to...him.

* * *

As the Diamond Dogs take their hostage away to where he can be 'comfortable', Oswald protests from inside the sack, "Come on, I can't be on vacation on Christmas Eve! I do that after every Christmas holiday anyway!"

"So where can we take him?" Spot ask his fellow Diamond Dogs stupidly.

"Come on, isn't it obvious as to where we will be taking him?" Rover responds to Spot with an evil smirk.

"Of course, to Discord; After all, there isn't any place in the whole word more comfy than that." Fido explains. "And Shining told us to make him 'comfy', yes?"

"Yeah, he definitely did." Rover and Spot remark with evil chuckles. Of course, when Shining said 'comfortable', Discord isn't what he had in mind!

"Don't you Dogs ever heard of 'Peace on Earth. Good will towards men'," Oswald pleads to the Diamond Dogs in concern.

"No! Ha ha ha ha," The Diamond Dogs laughs madly as they march away in their tub, taking Oswald to their hideout. The trio can't wait to give the black rabbit to their boss!

* * *

Fluttershy watch as Cadance and Twilight search through the pink alicorn's room back at Lord Chester's place. The purple unicorn took out a jug labeled 'Fog Juice', which should create a fog within seconds.

"This should stop him, I hope." Twilight said seriously. "I hate to do this to Shining but I can't let Christmas be destroyed thanks to his obsession and foolishness."

"I am sure that your brother will understand...right?" Fluttershy ask Twilight meekly.

The trio then sneaks out, going past the lab where Lord Chester is at work. They saw that he's working on his creation, the replacement for Cadance herself.

Lord Chester opens his head while putting in half a-brain in his creation, the scientist remarks, "Oh yes, this will be great. To think we have something in common." The alicorn uses a wire to attack the brain itself in. "We will be having wonderful conversions, my dear!"

Lord Chester kiss the brain but yelps as the creation's head fall onto his face. That gotta hurt, even for an undead scientist.

* * *

The Diamond Dogs arrives at their Tree House the works on shoving Oswald into the tube, laughing evilly. Oswald protests some more, "You can't do this! Bad kids don't get any presents."

As the Diamond Dogs continue their shoving, Rover grunts, "This rabbit may be short but he might be too big."

"No, nonsense, Rover," Fido insists as he and his pals kept on shoving Oswald "Why if this rabbit can go down the chimney, he can definitely fit down here!"

After a while, Oswald screams as he pushes into the tube, falling all the way to the bottom, hitting the floor of a lair. As the rabbit recovers, he gulps upon seeing himself in what appears to be an underground casino that is dark and has only neon lights. What kind of madness is Oswald in now?

Just then, a pair of die rolls to him as a figure is heard taunting, "Well, well, well, what have we here? Oswald Claws, huh?" He then remarks sarcastically. "Ooh, I'm really scared."

The figure reveals himself as he leans closer to Oswald. This guy is a creature with a horse-like head, a right deer antler, a left goat horn, a fang, a beard, a lion right arm, an eagle's claw on the left, a lizard right leg, a goat left leg, a bat right wing, a Pegasus left wing, a snake tail and tongue, and different sized pupils. He is called Discord, the former leader of Discord Day and Shining's enemy whom he banished to here a long time ago.

"So you're the one everypony's talking about. Ahahah," Discord laughs as bugs came out of his mouth, much to Oswald's annoyance. The villain begins to sing.

Discord: _**You're jokin', you're jokin'**__**  
**__**I can't believe it now!**__**  
**__**You're jokin' me, you gotta be**__**  
**__**This can't be the right pal!**__**  
**__**He's black, he's nerdy**__**  
**__**I don't know which is worse!**__**  
**__**I might just go to pieces **__**  
**__**If I don't die laughin' first!**_

Discord, wearing a tuxedo for some reason, picks up Oswald, dancing with him before tossing the rabbit to the ground.

_**When Mr. Discord's master plan says**__**  
**__**Mayhem's close at hand**__**  
**__**You'd better pay attention now**__**  
**__**'Cuz I'm the Chaos Man!**__**  
**__**And if you aren't shakin'**__**  
**__**There's somethin' very wrong...**__**  
**__**'Cause this may be the last time**__**  
**__**You hear the chaos song! Wooooah!**_

Discord came to some singers, singing with them.

Skeletons: _**Wooooah!**_

Discord: _**Wooooah!**_

Skeletons in Vice & Discord: _**Wooooah!**_

Discord: _**Wooooah!**_

Bats: _**Wooooah!**_

Discord & Chorus: _**Ohhh, I'm/he's the Chaos Makin' Man!**_

Three mechanical gunmen with slows came to Oswald who is singing.

Oswald: _**Return me back to my home**__**  
**__**Or you'll have to pay the price!**__**  
**__**'Cuz ruining Christmas and torturing folks**__**  
**__**Isn't very nice!**_

Discord pulls Oswald away from the robots that open fire but miss the rabbit. The two dance as the song continues.

Discord: _**You're jokin'! You're jokin'!**__**  
**__**I can't believe my ears!**__**  
**__**Would someone shut this rabbit up**__**  
**__**I'm drownin' in my tears!**_

Discord releases Oswald, sending the rabbit crashing to the floor. As the villain continues singing, Oswald groans a bit.

_**It's funny, I'm laughin'**__**  
**__**You really are a scream**__**  
**__**And now, with your permission**__**  
**__**I'm going to steal the scene**_

"What are you gonna do?" Oswald asks Discord in worry and horror.

"I'm gonna do the best I can." Discord said while opening his mouth before everything went black.

We now see Discord about to roll the dice as Oswald is tied on the spinning roulette wheel. Thunder begins to be seen throughout the lair.

_**Wooooooooooah! The sound of the crazed**__**  
**__**Is music in the air!**__**  
**__**'Cuz I'm a gamblin' Chaos Man**__**  
**__**Although I don't play fair**_

Discord throw the dice, causing them to bounce around the room, including onto his rear. They spit before the two hits Oswald on the noggin, with a yelp. Discord flew over to the rabbit while using a pulley with a hook on the rope that he is tied to right now.

_**It's much more fun, I must confess**__**  
**__**With minds on the line**__**  
**__**Not mine, of course, but yours, old rabbit**__**  
**__**Now that'd be just fine**_

As Discord turns the crank, Oswald is lifted up as he sings/protests.

Oswald: _**Bring me home right about back or you will have to****  
****Answer for these heinous acts**_

Discord smirks evilly as he turns the crank though it automatically turns itself at some points with the ghouls' shadows coming closer.

Discord: _**Oh, brother, you're somethin'**__**  
**__**You put me in a spin**__**  
**__**You aren't comprehending**__**  
**__**The position that you're in**__**  
**__**It's hopeless, you're finished**__**  
**__**You are really really mine!**_

As Discord finishes his song, he came over to the scared Oswald.

_**'Cuz I'm Mr. Discord, Oswald pal**__**  
**__**And I think's it's Chaos Time**_

Once the song is done, Discord laughs wickedly. In their hideout above, the Diamond Dogs listen in and laughs as well, mischievously. Oswald is in big trouble now.

Author's note  
Not good! Oswald is in the hands of Discord though this happened against Shining and Twilight's wishes. Christmas is going to be black now. In the next chapter, it's time for the big run as Cadance, Twilight and Fluttershy tries to stop it but will it work?

Lorcan: Not a chance.

Me: Yeah, especially since Spike and Lorcan helps out. Then on the Christmas run, the whole madness begins. Read, review and suggest.

Lorcan's voice (when he's a good guy) is a reference to Edward Elric, the one that the said voice did. Can you guess who it is?

Princess Luna is an extra and a love interest for Lorcan.

Discord's song is based on the fanart made by unoservix at deviantART, but I change the lyrics a bit to fit Oswald in.


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas Nightmare

Chapter 8: Christmas Nightmare

The time has come as it's time for Shining to begin his Christmas run. As the band plays 'Here Comes Santa Claus', the folks in town gather around, ready for the big run.

Unknown to them, Cadance is holding the fog juice and pours it into the fountain, whispering, "I hope this work." The fog juice should force the run to be cancelled.

Once the band is done, the coffin opens up as Shining rose up with a smile. The crowd applauds, not seeing Cadance finish. Satisfied, she, Twilight and Fluttershy came over to Rarity, Rainbow and Luna.

"Hmm, your entrance is off, Shining," Luna said in pretend notice. "Perhaps we should try again."

"No, no, it's fine. I can't wait for this to begin." Shining said eagerly. Luna looks down; so far she has done her best to stall, making wrong cues, forcing the stallion to redo his cues and lines, etc. But nothing has worked.

Luna notices Cadance's group nodding as well as the fog came out of the fountain; Looks like the run is going to be cancelled after all, hopefully.

"Shining, make sure you think of us as you fly triumphantly through the sky while outshining ever star." The Mayor said, reading from her speech. However, the fog juice continues spreading out. "Your silhouette is a dark blot on the moon, you are our pride, our glory and you have scared billions into an early grave."

By then, the fog completely covers the town. The Mayor tries to continue with the reading as she said, "Err, you, who have...devastated the souls of the living..."

"Hey, what's this?" Twilight ask in pretend shock as Shining gasps in shock.

"No, it's too foggy! We can't take off in this!" Shining exclaims in alarm, then look down in sadness. "Oh, the reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses."

"Plus, how will you see any way from and to home, Shining?" Luna asks in pretend concern. Cadance, Fluttershy and Twilight sigh in relief. Now Shining will have no choice but to call the whole run off. "Shame, really."

"This fog is as thick as..." Count Bloodcount begins to say in concern.

"Like jelly brains." Mikey said in concern.

"Or thicker even." Count Horseula remarks with a grunt. Some of the Halloween Town citizens are worried. With this fog covering the whole area, there won't be a way for Shining to take off!

Shining sighs in sadness as he sat on the floor with Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow come to him. The stallion said, "Oh, so much for my hopes, my precious plans as well as my glorious dreams."

"Wow, sorry to hear that." Fluttershy said, pretending to be a bit pity.

"Well, I guess there goes our plans for Christmas." Twilight said as Shining nods in sadness, "A shame. I was really going for it too."

"So much fer Christmas," Apple Bloom said with a sad sniff as the citizens look down a bit. They were looking so forward to the holiday, but now...

"Hey, Shining? You okay?" Spike asks in worry as he and Lorcan came over to Shining, the latter's scar glow a bit.

"No, no, down boys, not now." Shining said with a sigh. Twilight cringes as the scar glows in her face.

"Lorcan, move your scar the other way! You're going to blind some ponies!" Twilight snaps in annoyance to Lorcan. However Shining heard that and his eyes brightened. Of course, that's it.

"Lorcan, what a brilliant scar you have...the better to light my way!"

"Wait, what?"

"What did he say?" Luna asks in shock as she, Twilight, Cadance and Fluttershy look horrified. Shining is right, Lorcan's scar is the right thing to use as a light...through the fog! "No, wait!"

"Lorcan, to the head of the team," Shining exclaims with a smile. "You too, Spike!"

"What?" Lorcan asks in shock and alarm. Shining wants him to be the headlights for this reindeer team, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no; No way!"

"Come on, bro? For me," Spike ask Lorcan, giving him puppy eyes.

"Argh; Okay, fine...I can never say no to those eyes."

With that, Spike and Lorcan goes to the front of the tree. Rainbow grins as she calls out, "Hey, Shining! Want some help in delivering the presents?"

"Sure, no problem! The more, the merrier!" Shining exclaims with a smile. "Fluttershy, Rainbow, Twiley, come on!"

"But..." Twilight protests but groans as she and Fluttershy are put into the sleigh by the eager Rainbow.

"Now we're off!"

"Wait, Shining, NO!" Cadance gasps in alarm, but her voice cannot be heard over the cheering crowd as the sleigh took off, Shining laughs the laugh that he perfected all day!

Once the sleigh with Shining's group is gone, the crowd took their leave, leaving Cadance, Rarity and Luna all alone, two of them are concerned for what will happen to the ones taking this foolish flight while Shining is trying to fill Oswald's shoes.

"Oh, goodbye Shining; my dearest Shining..." Cadance said in sadness. "I can only hope that my vision is wrong."

"Visions are usually not, Cadance." Luna said to Cadance grimly. "We can only pray and hope for an exception this time."

Cadance left sadly as Luna and Rarity follows her. As the band plays nearby, the pink alicorn begins to sing.

Cadance: _**I sense there's something in the wind**__**  
**__**That feels like tragedy's at hand**__**  
**__**And though I'd like to stand by him**__**  
**__**Can't shake this feeling that I have**__**  
**__**The worst is just around the bend**_

_**And does he notice my feelings for him?**__**  
**__**And will he see how much he means to me?**__**  
**__**I think it's not to be**_

Cadance's group goes around the gate. A cat named Opalscence (Rarity's pet) appears. The pink alicorn pets her for a moment as it leaves.

_**What will become of my dear friend?**__**  
**__**Where will his actions lead us then?**__**  
**__**Although I'd like to join the crowd**__**  
**__**In their enthusiastic cloud**__**  
**__**Try as I may, it doesn't last**_

_**And will we ever end up together?**__**  
**__**No, I think not, it's never to become**__**  
**__**For I am not the one**_

Once the song is over, Rarity sighs in concern while saying, "That is the most depressing song I've ever heard."

"I know...we can only hope that the vision is wrong and Shining and those with him turn out okay." Luna said while looking at the sky. "And yet, I am having doubts..."

* * *

Shining's group rides with the reindeer and the two ghost dragons through the sky, the stallion laughs like mad. Twilight exclaims, "Shining, watch the sky!"

Soon the group arrives at their first stop: Pallet Town. The sleigh crash onto the roof hard, making them yelp. Freaky, but it helps.

Inside the house, a blonde haired boy in PJs woke up, looking surprised. He exclaims, "It's Oswald! He's here!"

On the roof, Shining lifts the sack, preparing to go down the chimney while saying, "Wish me luck, everypony."

"You're going to need it." Fluttershy said. Shining didn't hear her as he jumps into the chimney with ease and less problem.

Once inside the house, Shining got to work of delivering the presents...some gifts they are though. These so-called presents look like they are made for Halloween!

As Shining put the gifts into the stockings, Lucas came into the room and saw him, whispering, "Oswald?"

Shining heard him as he turns around and saw Lucas, startling the boy. The stallion spoke in a deep voice, "Merry Christmas, young boy! What is your name?" Lucas looks shocked or confused. Oswald is supposed to be a rabbit, yet this one is a pony? Then again, the boy has never seen the Spirit of Christmas before anyway.

"Err, Lucas. Sorry if I disturbed your work and..."

"No problem, it's all right. It's good to see kids on Christmas Day," Shining chuckles. He uses his magic to take a wrapped box out of the sack, giving it to Lucas, "Got something for you anyway. There you go!"

Once Shining is done with his job, the stallion heads to the chimney, waving to Lucas as he said, "See ya later; Ho ho ho!"

With that, Shining jumps up the chimney. Lucas blinks a bit. There's something different about Oswald. Still, the boy shrugs it off as he opens the box to see what the 'rabbit' has gotten him.

At this time, Lucas's parents Ash and May came down, the father smiles as he exclaims, "Oh, looks like you got your present, Lucas!"

"And what did Oswald bring you, honey?" May ask Lucas with a smile of her own.

As if to answer his mother, Lucas blinks at the present and turns around to show it to them: a shrunken head. This causes Ash and May to scream in terror as they faint to the floor.

Outside, unaware of what happened, Shining shouted as he got onto the sleigh while exclaiming, "Merry Christmas!"

Shining and his friends rode off to the next house on the list. Twilight and Fluttershy are the only ones concerned. They got a bad feeling of trouble that they themselves are causing unintentionally.

* * *

Sure enough, at a police station, an officer named Commission James Gordon pick up the phone that is ringing, answering, "Yeah, police?" The man pauses to listen in, looking shocked, "Wait; attacked by a Christmas Toy? No Joker? Odd, that's the second toy complaint that we have this week that doesn't involved him!"

* * *

An old woman was knitting at another house, not seeing her door unlocked. Twilight and Rainbow came in; the purple unicorn uses her magic to unlock the door.

"I just love this idea of breaking and entering." Rainbow whispers as she put a wreath on the doorway. "She is going to love this."

Twilight is not sure if the old woman of this house would love this. Sure enough, when the two ponies left, the wreath itself came to life, making a hungry growl to the unsuspecting old woman.

* * *

At another house, a worried Fluttershy put down Arbok, looking around the Christmas Tree as she left. The Pokemon decides to help itself to the tree itself.

* * *

At the Sanbans' house, Twilight and Shining put down the vampire duck and evil teddy bear at the tree's bottom, the stallion whispers, "That should do it, Twiley. Come on."

The ponies quickly took their leave. Once they're gone, two girls, Kuki and her sister Mushi, came in and smiles as they pick the toy up.

"Wow...wait, I thought this was going to be a Rainbow Monkey." Mushi said puzzled.

"Gee, not sure." Kuki said in concern. "This looks like something we did before but..."

Without warning, the two Halloween toys came to life, the girls scream and run off to their bedroom, locking the door. The two creatures are outside, pounding like mad. This isn't Christmas, it's a nightmare!

* * *

Shining's group continues on their (unknowing) warpath, going to each chimney and putting down the horror gifts. Each resident inside screams in terror, unknown to them; they are ruining Christmas...just like Cadance has feared!

* * *

In another house, a fat boy named Hoagie P. Gilligan screams as he the Pumpkin-in-a-Box laughs evilly while chasing. The boy groans, "Man, I wish Stitch was here!"

* * *

In another house, Fanny Fulbright and her brothers Shaunie and Patrick were horrified as bats came out of the tree like mad.

* * *

The old woman from a familiar house was screaming with the wreath trying to eat her.

* * *

And at the house where Arbok was left out, the Pokemon was eating the tree as a boy named Lee is screaming in terror. This isn't the Christmas that he wanted!

* * *

Soon word of the false Oswald Claus causing trouble is spread; the folks are terrified, not wanting that insane lunatic in their home. They lock the doors, block some of the chimneys, made the fire their bigger and barred the windows. Whoever this imposter is will not terrorize them tonight!

Shining continues riding in his sleigh, smiling at his 'success'. The stallion is unaware that he is causing trouble and terror, instead of joy and laughter that he wanted.

"You're welcome, one and all!" Shining exclaims with laughter. While Rainbow is having a good time, Twilight and Fluttershy aren't so sure. They got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Gordon has been taking some phone calls which have been ringing all night. He respond, "Hey, you spotted him? Yeah, we will get them as fast as we can. I heard ya, a corpse stallion with three more mares, one is another zombie pony, another is a vampire and the lady one is a mummy. Yeah, I heard stranger. Listen, keep calm. Turn the lights off and locked all the doors! Hello, police?"

* * *

Shining's rampage is being reported all over, the folks want attention against this impersonator of Oswald, the real one!

In a newsroom, a womna named Lois Lane is reading the news, "Panic is all over the globe as someone is shamelessly impersonating Oswald Claus while mocking and ruining this joyous holiday!"

Lois's news is being seen and heard back at Halloween Town through a cauldron. The folks there were cheering for Shining's 'success'; they are actually joining this insanity! All but Cadance, Luna and Rarity, two of them are horrified by this. The alicorns knew that this disaster would happen.

Lois continues the report, "The authorities had informed us as of right now, military units are preparing to blow up this perpetrator of this heinous crime."

"No! They're going to blow up my Spike-Wikey and his friends?" Rarity asks in shock and alarm suddenly. This is not good, the folks of Earth are going to destroy Shining, the ghost dragons and their friends...and they didn't even mean any harm!

"Shining; we gotta do something." Cadance said in concern. "Somone has to help Shining and the others."

Cadance frowns, looking around as Lois is heard pleading, "Oswald, if you're watching this, please, come back and save Christmas."

"Where did those Diamond Dogs take Oswald Claws?"

"If I know those three dogs, they would do what Shining and Twilight told them not to do: take Oswald to Discord." Luna said, making Cadance and Rarity worried. The three mares can only hope that they can get to Oswald before Discord does something terrible to him.

Author's note  
Oh man, Shining is ruining Christmas and the military is about to blow him up! In the next chapter, as the stallion and his pals find themselves under attack, Cadance, Rarity and Luna try to rescue Oswald.

Rarity: Unfortunately with sad results.

Me: Right, and if Shining survives this, he will realize something, coming to his senses. Read, review and suggest.

Opalscence is Rarity's cat from the ponies' series of course.

Lucas is the main hero of _MOTHER 3_, who was a fighter on _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_.

Ash Ketchum and May are the two Pokemon trainers from the Pokemon franchise.

Commissioner James Gordon is the commissioner of the Gotham City's police, an ally of Batman in the franchise.

The other kids are from _Codename: Kids Next Door_, I believe you know some of them.

Lois Lane is Superman's ally/love interest.


	10. Chapter 9: Poor Shining Armor

Author's note  
Three more chapters left to go and this fic will finally be done. Billy Arratoon; probably but I never saw Stupid Mario so that's probably hard to do. Good suggestion though.

Chapter 9: Poor Shining Armor

Shining's mayhem is continuing throughout the real world, the military is out to destroy the one who would dare ruin Christmas for everyone. The search lights are turned on as the sound goes off.

In the sleigh Shining, Fluttershy and Twilight sighs a bit then they notice a spotlight on them. This doesn't look good for the obvious reason.

For Shining however, it means a different way. The stallion exclaims, "Guys, look! They're shining search lights on us!"

"I wonder what for?" Fluttershy ask Shining nervously.

The military saw the imposter and quickly open fire their cannons on him. A lot of them miss the sleigh, making Twilight, Fluttershy and the ghost dragons yelp in terror. Something tells them that those shots aren't good.

Rainbow thought otherwise as she exclaim, "Awesome, these Earthlings are celebrating!"

"They must be thanking us for doing a wonderful job!" Shining exclaim with a smile. Suddenly one shot almost hit the ghost dragons, much to two certain ponies' alarm and horror.

"Gah! Hey, what the..." Lorcan begins to ask in alarm and worry. "Are those humans crazy?"

"Hey, careful down there! You almost hit us!"

"Err, Shining. I don't think they're celebrating at all." Twilight said in worry. "I think they want to shoot us down!"

"Yeah, and trust me, I think I can see angry faces down there." Spike said as he is getting terrified. If any of those cannon shots were to hit the sleigh, it is all over for the gang!

"Relax, everypony, just head higher." Shining said to his friends with a smile. If the gang head higher, at least they would be out of the way of the shots.

The dragons ghosts as they lead the reindeer higher into the sky. Of course, Twilight is worried that it won't be enough to save them. Those humans are dead straight of stopping Shining!

* * *

Oswald gulps as he is still strapped down, Discord chuckles while grabbing a pair of dice. The rabbit is facing whatever torture or madness that this Chaos Man is giving him.

"Tell me, Oswald, you a gambling rabbit? Because I got a game that we can both play." Discord said to Oswald sinisterly; Looks like the game is about to begin.

But then the game was interrupted as the door is heard opening. Is Discord getting a new visitor? The villain looks around and saw something, a familiar lower bare leg nearby. This causes Discord to smirk devilishly and for a sick reason.

"Well, well, what is this?" Discord asks slyly. He spits bugs onto Oswald then fix himself as he heads over to the pony leg. The rabbit groans a bit. He wants to be elsewhere then here right now!

Just then a familiar pair of upper forelegs came to him and covers Oswald's mouth. The black rabbit looks confused until one hoof points up to an escape tunnel. There's Cadance, upper forelegs gone and one lower one missing, with Luna and Rarity with her, the unicorn uses her magic to lower the ladder.

"Sssh, we come to get you out of here." Cadance whispers a bit.

"Yes, we must hurry. We don't know how long Cadance can distract him." Rarity whispers in agreement.

Luna flies down and helps the hands in untying Oswald. During this time, Discord grab the leg and eagerly remove the shoe on it. The villain begins tickling like mad causing it to be ticklish.

"Oh, what a ruffian," Rarity mumbles to herself, a bit annoyed by what Discord is doing.

"How lovely; Heh heh; Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, and tickle some more," Discord chuckles evilly. Unfortunately, that is when disaster strikes: he pulls on the leg too long revealing no one behind it, much to his shock. "What?"

Discord turns around and saw, to his fury, Oswald climbing up the ladder being held by Cadance and Rarity with Luna flying upward with the pink alicorn's upper forelegs.

"You again?" Discord exclaims furiously, recognizing Cadance from whom the Diamond Dogs kidnapped by mistake before. "You're trying to make a fool out of me? No one fools this Chaos Man; NO ONE!"

Discord then closes his mouth and breaths out, making an inhaling sound. The whole room being windy as Oswald and the ponies scream in alarm.

"No, no!" Cadance screams as she and the others are pulled to Discord, landing on the ground hard. They look up and gasp at Discord, who stops his inhaling, looking furiously at them.

The good guys are in big trouble now!

* * *

Shining, ignoring the cannon shots at him, his sister and his pals, check his list to see whom he shall visit next. The stallion grins while saying, "All right, who's next on my list...oh yes, Megan, Danny and Molly! Three little girls, won't they be surprised?"

Suddenly without warning, something disastrous happens. The sleigh was hit by one of the cannon shots, causing them to shake around while a burning doll lands on one of Shining's hooves. It didn't take long for the Zombie Pony King to realize what's really going on.

"Hang on; I think they are trying to hit us!" Shining gasps in shock and horror. Those cannon shots aren't for celebration, they are trying to blast him out of the sky!

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Twilight exclaims to Shining in annoyance. "We ruined Christmas for everyone we visited and now they want to destroy us!"

"Oh man, this isn't good!" Spike exclaims in worry. The folks from Halloween Town are in deep trouble, they are going to be destroyed and worst yet Shining didn't even mean any harm in what he's doing! The stallion just doesn't understand how his improvement of Christmas didn't work...until now!

"Look out, move out of the way!" Rainbow exclaims in alarm as Shining steers his sleigh to avoid the next shot. "Everypony hang on!"

"Oh no," Fluttershy screams in terror and for a good reason. One cannon aims at the sleigh and it open fire...heading right at Shining's group very fast. They won't get out of the way in time!

Lorcan hugs Spike and say, "I always treasure our brotherhood." Soon it happens: the cannon shot made a direct hit, destroying the whole sleigh in the progress.

"NOOOO," Rainbow screams as Fluttershy and Twilight scream in terror as everyone begins to fall. The ghost dragons yell as the reindeer around them got blown up by the blast.

"We're going down!" Twilight exclaims as everyone fell downward to the Earth below.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good niiiiiiight," Shining screams with what could be his last words. Soon everyone disappears from sight...before an explosion is seen and heard.

* * *

The folks of Halloween Town is horrified as they saw the explosion happened. Shining has been shot down, destroyed by the same people that he was only trying to bring what he himself thought was joy and happiness. Instead, it destroy him and everypony else with the stallion.

The Demon Pony and some werewolves howl in the misery as the others look down in sadness. The Mayor, sad side on, goes to her car, removing the mistletoe while saying in sadness, "This Christmas thing was a bad idea, I just knew it. I felt it in my gut."

Well, looks like it's time for Halloween Town to learn and mourn the loss of their leader. As the Mayor drove through town, she shouts into the megaphone, "Everyone, terrible news, the worst tragedy ever has happened. Shining, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy and their ghost dragons have been blown up, terrible news, terrible news..."

Halloween Town has apparently lost their holiday leader forever...

* * *

The same message has spread in the real world, only differently. Gordon drove through town in his car as Lucas and every kid that Shining's group has visited listen in sadness as the commissioner announces, "Citizens, attention. Terrible news; There is still no sign of Oswald Claus. Even though the imposter and his accomplices have been shot down, Christmas will have to be cancelled this year."

What a sad night. Christmas is ruined forever. As Gordon passes the cemetery, repeating the same message while three familiar mares came out of the snow, spitting the stuff out, Even though the imposter and his accomplices has been shot down, Christmas will have to be cancelled this year."

"Man, you ponies all right?" Rainbow asks her friends in concern.

"I'm fine, so is Fluttershy." Twilight said with a sigh. At least she and her friends are undead...but being blown up may as count as being gone forever.

Fluttershy overheard what Commissioner Gordon is saying, looking down in sadness while she said, "Oh dear. We ruined Christmas for everyone on Earth. It's all our fault."

"We didn't mean any harm, Fluttershy and neither does Shining. His way of doing this holiday just didn't work out; my brother doesn't understand the spirit of Christmas itself. Wait, where's Shining?"

"He's over here!" Spike is heard. The mares turn and gasps as they saw him: Shining, lying still on a stoned angel's arms near the remains of his sleigh, not moving at all. It looks like he is gone even when the pony is undead.

Spike and Lorcan floats down with pieces of the stallion, placing them on him. Shining has lost his beard and boots, and his coat is in ruins.

Lorcan glares at Shining lying on the angel tombstone while saying, "Forget it. He deserves it, it's his fault, no need to be a wimp, I...oh, who am I kidding?" The scarred dragon begins to cry in sadness, "Shining's dead! Oh, why? He was a good friend to me, even when I disrespect him and the ponies! I always did like them! It's just..."

"Uh, Lorcan; Shining's undead remember, look," Twilight points out as she points a hoof at Shining who open his eyes and close his mouth while looking sadly. Lorcan looks embarrassed by the display that he himself has done.

"Oh...I knew that."

Shining looked regretful as he sat up and sang.

Shining: _**What have I done?**__**  
**__**What have I done?**__**  
**__**How could I be so blind?**__**  
**__**All is lost, where was I?**__**  
**__**Spoiled all, spoiled all**__**  
**__**Everything's gone all wrong**_

Shining's group looks at the broken toys, burning dolls, etc. Christmas is ruined. Oh, why didn't the stallion listen to Cadance and Twilight before?

_**What have I done?**__**  
**__**What have I done?**__**  
**__**Find a deep cave to hide in**__**  
**__**In a million years they'll find me**__**  
**__**Only dust and a plaque**__**  
**__**That reads, "Here Lies Poor Shining Armor"**_

Shining lies down in the angel's arms, wondering a bit. With a frown, the pony sat up while he resumes singing.

_**But I never intended all this madness, never**__**  
**__**And nobody really understood, well how could they?**__**  
**__**That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great**__**  
**__**Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?**_

The others look down in sadness, but something surprisingly happen: Shining stood up, making a pride stance before jumping down to Twilight and the others.

_**Well, what the heck, I went and did my best**__**  
**__**And, by god, I really tasted something swell**__**  
**__**And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky**__**  
**__**And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did**_

As Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Spike and Lorcan watch on, the pony grins as he sings on.

_**And for the first time since I don't remember when**__**  
**__**I felt just like my old bony self again**__**  
**__**And I, Shining, the Zombie Pony King**_

"Hang on, of course, why didn't I realize it before; That's right!" Shining exclaims eagerly as he rips off the coat, revealing his real self. "Yes, I am the Zombie Pony King!"

Shining got rid of the coat while laughing, the others smile a bit. Of course, the stallion was so obsessed with this Christmas thing, wanting something missing in his life that he realized: Shining's life is already an adventure, scaring folks like he is supposed to!

"You see, Shining? What's missing besides the obvious is that you need to rediscover your love of scaring folks! That is what you really are, the Zombie Pony King." Twilight exclaims with a smile.

"You know...you're right!" Shining laughs. The others smile as they dance with him.

_**And I just can't wait until next Halloween**__**  
**__**'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream**__**  
**__**And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might**_

Shining then realize something as Fluttershy takes the Oswald hat. He may have regained his Halloween spirit but the stallion still ruined Christmas for the folks on Earth. Shining finishes the song up.

_**Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right**_

"So how are we going to fix the mess that we made?" Lorcan asks Shining as he takes the hat from Fluttershy, putting it in his armor.

"Oswald Claus." Shining said as he uses his magic to open up grave doors that should be a portal back home, "Twilight?"

"Yeah, we know what to do. Come on." Twilight said with a nod. The group jumps through the doors in determination. They knew what they themselves must do to set things right.

Save Oswald Claus.

Author's note  
Shining rediscover his love of scaring folks on Halloween but must set things right on Christmas. In the next chapter, he and his friends fight off Discord to save Oswald, Cadance, Luna and Rarity from him. Who will win in the final showdown? Read, review and suggest.


	11. Chapter 10: Discord Gamble

Author's note  
Okay, folks, 2 more chapters and left and this fic will soon be done. Time for the final battle!

Chapter 10: Discord Gamble

Cadance looks horrified as she, Luna and Rarity are tied up next to Oswald. Discord chuckles sinisterly as he put them all onto a table near a pool of lava that is in the center of his lair. All he has to do is dump them in and it's all over.

"You monster; you will never get away with this!" Rarity exclaims to Discord angrily.

Cadance agrees as she said, "Yes, just wait until Shining and the others find out about this! By the time he's through with you again, you will be lucky if you ever..."

Before Cadance could finish her threat, everyone heard the Mayor's voice through the megaphone as she passes the Tree House/Discord's Lair, "The Halloween Town king and his friends are blown up! They are now a pile of dust!" This cause Cadance, Rarity and Luna to gasp in shock and sadness, tears came out of the pink alicorn's eyes.

"No..."

"Spikey-Wikey was on that thing!" Rarity exclaims as she burst out crying in a over-dramatic fashion, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Lorcan...Lordcan..." Luna said her pet name for her crush before as single tear rushes down her cheek.

Discord on the other hand laughs evilly. Looks like his time of biding is over; His enemies are now gone, that means he can begin his plan to take Halloween Town once more...as well as the other holidays out there!

* * *

Shinign's group quickly rushes out of the cemetery door at the graveyard, Shining exclaims, "Let's go, everyone! Christmas isn't over yet!"

"Right, not until dawn anyway!" Fluttershy exclaims in agreement.

"Twilight, if you were those three Diamond Dogs, where would you take Oswald?"

"Where else? To where we don't want him to be at: with Discord!" Twilight exclaims. "And we all know where that creep's lair is!"

The group rush out of the cemetery as fast as they could. They must save Oswald and quickly!

* * *

"Ha ha ha; what were you saying about luck, rag doll?" Discord taunts Cadance as he prepares to roll the dice. "Now that Shining is gone, I can get back to what I started a long time ago: taking over Halloween Town!"

"But your bug army is gone!" Luna reminds Discord in alarm.

"Yes, but I can build more now, can I?"

Unknown to everyone, Shining's group arrives outside the hideout, preparing to climb down. Just then a familiar voice is heard as Cadance scream "Help us, someone help us!"

"Goodness, come on!" Oswald's voice exclaims in alarm.

"Help us, please, anyone!" Rarity's voice pleads much to Spike's shock.

"Help, for the love of the moon, help!" Luna's voice calls out in alarm, much to Lorcan's shock. Looks like Discord has more than one prisoner in his lair!

The gang hushes one another, Shining motions the others to follow him as they climb down to head into Discord's lair. They can hear the chimera remarking, "Seven, oh yes; Time for Discord to boogie!"

Inside the evil lair, Cadance screams in terror as Discord pulls the lever nearby to the amount that he was counting, lifting the table that the prisoners are in.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...7," Discord exclaims, laughing sinisterly. Only a few more pulls and these four are lava food! Oh, he is loving this!

"No, stop, release us!" Luna demands to Discord who ignores her while laughing.

"Oh, what a great day this has been! Shining's gone, you all will be dead soon, every holiday in existence will soon be mine...oh yes, I am really having the time of my afterlife!"

"Help! Help," Cadance calls out frantically.

"Oh, this cannot be happening!" Oswald exclaims in terror. This cannot end like this! Not on Christmas or ever again!

Discord continues his wicked game, not seeing Shining's group climbing down from the wall behind himself. Sure enough, they saw the hostages about to fall into the lava itself.

"He's got Cadance!" Shining exclaims in shock and anger. Discord has kidnapped Cadance again! That monster!

Spike gasps, "Rarity!"

Lorcan sees a tear roll down Luna's cheek, making him whisper, "Loony," The ghost dragon growls. "That's it! No more Mr. Nice Dragon." Lorcan goes to intervene, but Twilight stops him with her magic.

"No, not yet; we must do this quietly and without detection." Twilight whispers. She nods as she herself uses her magic to get the plan to rescue Oswald and the others into action.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...yes, I'm feeling his weak…with hunger! Oh yes, one more roll of the dice and this game is mine!" Discord taunts, laughing evilly as he shakes the dice. The villain throws it at the skeleton's head before it rolls down to the table. To his anger, it shows both dice on the one side. "What; Snake eyes?"

Discord blasts at the table, causing the roll to roll to a five and a six. The villain smirks excitedly as he exclaims, "Eleven! My, my, this is my lucky day!" Discord flies over to the lever, chuckling, "Yes, I have won the jackpot; Bye-bye, My Little Ponies and rabbit man!"

Discord pulls the lever a few times as Cadance, Oswald, Luna and Rarity screams. It looks like it's all over as the four slid down to the lava itself, disappearing from sight.

Discord smirks as he looks underneath the table, chuckling. He is expecting them boiling in the lava and tortured. But then his smirk disappears: his prisoners aren't in the lava and there is no screaming. What the...?

"What's this?" Discord asks puzzled. He pulls at the table, wondering if his prisoners got caught. But to his shock and disbelief, a familiar angry stallion and three mares are on it, sitting on it. "What?"

"Hello, Discord!" Shining snaps as he, his sister and the others jump off the table, approaching the shocked Discord; Looks like this villain needs another lesson n fear.

"Long time no see, mix-up," Rainbow remarks to Discord in determination.

"Did you miss us, Cordy?" Twilight ask Discord in amusement.

"It's time for you to pay for your crimes, Discord!" Fluttershy exclaims to Discord angrily. This villain tried to harm her friends and a symbol of Christmas. This cannot stand!

Discord, stunned, trembles as he spoke, "Sh-Sh-Sh-Shining Armour, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy? But I thought they said you and the ghost dragons were dead?"

Rainbow rolls her eyes, remarking, "Yeah, yeah. We nearly kicked the bucket, Discord. But there's nothing that can hold us back, not even death because...we're already dead!"

Twilight nods while saying, "Good point there, Rainbow."

"Well then...if that's the case...you four must be...DOUBLE-DEAD!" Discord remarks as he press a button with one hand.

Suddenly the giant roulette that the gang is on begins to turn around. Discord chuckles madly as the battle begins, with him keeping his distance. At the opening nearby, Lorcan conjures up a chair in a burst of green flames, sit down on it and offer Spike popcorn, which the dragon accepts as Shining's group fights Discord.

The cards appear, pointing their swords at Shining and his group with Discord chuckling, "Come on, Zombie Pony, see what you got!"

"We can give you a lot, creep!" Rainbow growls as the cards attack the ponies with the swords.

The dragons watch the battle while Cadance, Oswald, Rarity and Luna, hiding in a coffin, watch on as well. They all gasps as the ponies made close calls with the swords while heading to Discord.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" Twilight snaps, using her magic to make some of the shining swords disappear, allowing the group to pass by though they were still stuck. The heroes must take Discord down.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Discord said in mock terror. The villain then pulls a lever nearby, making the cards disappear. Soon the slot gunners appear as his enemies are upon him, "Fire!"

The slot gunners point their guns at Shining's group who gasps and quickly dodge the bullets. Discord smirks a bit, but frowns upon seeing that he himself is getting closer to the gunshots...and Shining's group is putting their feet on each arm of the attacking slot.

"Take this!" Twilight exclaims as she and Shining fires magic shots at Discord, the villain yelps and flies from his enemies who are gaining the advantage. Not good, he needs to regain control of the fight and fast!

Discord presses another button quickly, ready to take the advantage. However, what he doesn't notice is that his snake tail got caught on the button. The heroes didn't notice as they are still chasing the villain.

Just then a buzz saw (with a skeleton still attached to it) appears, going at Shining's group. Cadance gasps, "Shining, Twilight, fillies, look out!"

The four saw the attack coming, making them jump as they jump off the slots' arms in time, causing the saw to cut the said arms right off. Regardless, Shining's group lands in front of Discord, making him gasp in alarm.

"Discord, for what you did, it's time to pay." Twilight snaps in determination.

However Discord smirks as if having another idea. The villain hits one foot onto a button. This causes a spring under him to send him flying to the claw which is going upward. Discord is planning on escaping to fight another day!

"So long, Shining; Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Discord laughs evilly at Shining. Of course, the evil chimera didn't see his tail becoming longer...and making himself undone unknowingly while being lifted up.

Shining did, the stallion frowns as he grabs the string, pulling it while snarling, "How dare you treat my Cadance and her friends so shamefully!"

"Good thinking, Shining!" Fluttershy cheers wildly.

Sure enough, Discord looks down and saw a horrifying sight: his tail is pulling from his button and he is becoming undone. Some bugs are coming out of himself!

"N-N-N-N-No, Shining; No," Discord protests in horror, trying to stop himself from being undone; Twilight helps her brother out as they pull on the tail that held him to the crane...and the skin is ripped right off of the villain! Discord, revealed to be made out of bugs, screams, "Now...look what you've done! My bugs...My bugs...My bugs..."

Discord kept shouting the same words as most of his bugs pour of himself, his voice became distorted and squeaky, shocking almost the others as Shining only frowns, most of the bugs fell into the lava and fell dead.

Only one bug, Discord's brain, survive as it came to the good guys while screaming the villain's last word 'My bugs'...until a frowning Rainbow squished it with one hoof. The villain's evil terror is finally over.

"Ugh, good riddance," Rainbow snaps with a frown. Discord is now gone forever.

Shining gave a sheepish look to the frowning Oswald. The stallion took the rabbit's hat out while saying, "Listen, Oswald, I'm really sorry about all of this. Looks like I made a big mess out of your holiday, huh?"

Oswald scowls as he swipes his hat from Shining, "Bumpy sleigh ride, eh, Shining?"

Fluttershy spoke up, "Please don't be too harsh with him, Oswald. He didn't mean to ruin Christmas. He just-"

Twilight interrupts Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, maybe I should tell him. Please forgive my brother, Oswald. He just thought that he could...make Christmas just as exciting as you could, but...he was wrong; just as I was."

Rainbow nods while saying, "Twilight's right, Oswald. We're all sorry for what we did to Christmas."

Oswald pauses a bit then said, "Normally, I'd lose my temper at someone who tried to take over my popularity, but since you all apologized before I could blow my top, I'll forgive you just this once."

Shining Armor sighs a bit, "Thank you."

"Just one more thing," Oswald said then he hits Shining in the nose.

"Ouch! Ok I had that coming."

Lorcan jokes a bit, "I'll say."

Oswald grabs Shining by horn and looks him straight in the eyes, saying, "But heed my warning, Shining, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy. The next time that Shining EVER...gets the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to Cadance here."

Oswald pointed to Cadance who asks in surprise, "Me?"

"Of course; Aside from Twilight and a few others I can name, she's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum." Oswald then let go of Shining's horn as he heads off, going off to fix the mess that the stallion has done. "Monster ponies..."

"I how that there's still time..." Shining calls out to Oswald goes to where he was shot down here in the first place.

"To fix Christmas; Of course there is. I'm Oswald Claus!"

With that done, Oswald put a finger on his nose and floats into the hole, disappearing from sight. Spike whistles a bit while saying, "Wow, that rabbit does have magic."

"Yeah...I guess that's one thing I like about him." Lorcan said in amusement.

"Listen, it's nothing to worry about, my friends." Luna said with a smile.

"Right, he will fix things, Shining." Cadance said gently to Shining. "He knows what to do."

Shining blinks a bit as he looks at Cadance, what is the pink alicorn doing down here in the first place? The corpse unicorn asks, "Cadance, how did you get down here; as well as Rarity and Cadance?"

"Yeah, what are you fillies doing down here?" Spike asks the fillies who blush by the question.

"Oh well...that question is easy to answer." Rarity said, blushing a bit.

Cadance, blushing, said, "I was trying to...well, I wanted to...err..."

"To help me," Shining ask in surprise, making Cadance look away, still blushing.

"I couldn't just you...well..."

"Shining," Twilight said to Shining with a smile. "I think Cadance was trying to save Christmas. She cared enough for you to try to stop you before...with my and Fluttershy's help of course. But Cadance is the main brains of the whole Christmas saving thing."

Shining looks surprised and touched. Cadance cares...she really does enough to put herself at risk to save Christmas...just for him. The unicorn goes up to Cadance while saying, "Cadance, I can't believe it. Well, I never realized that you..."

Before Shining could finish, a light flash onto the group making Fluttershy screams a bit. They look up at a window and saw the Diamond Dogs with the smiling Mayor.

"Shining, Twilight, you're all alive!" The Mayor exclaims eagerly. The Diamond Dogs must've fetched her in an attempt to 'redeem' themselves, or try to distance themselves from being involved with Discord.

"See, there they are!" Spot exclaims eagerly.

"Right, they're safe and sound too!" Fido exclaims with a nod of agreement.

"Just like we told you, Mayor," Rover exclaims with a chuckle.

The Mayor, pleased, throws down some rope for Shining's group to catch, calling out, "Come on, everypony, everypony must know!"

The gang held on with Shining, Spike and Lorcan taking Cadance's, Rarity's and Luna's hoof each. They all yelp as they themselves are pulled out of the Discord's lair. It's time for Halloween Town to know of their leader's return and survival!

Author's note  
All right, Discord is gone (for now) and Cadance, Oswald, Rarity and Luna are saved! In the next and final chapter, Christmas is saved with snow coming to Halloween Town. But will there be love between Shining and Cadance, along with the dragons and their mares? Read, review and suggest, folks!


	12. Epilogue: Happy Christmas in July

Author's note  
Here we go, folks, the final chapter of this Christmas in July story. It took a while but I will soon be done. Ian Greene, no plans for another fanmake of that film at this time.

Epilogue: Happy Christmas in July

Excitement filled the newsroom back at the real world as Lois Lane reported, "Folks, great news! The real one and only Oswald have been spotted!"

Sure enough, we see what's happening at the houses right now. Hoagie, hiding from the Pumpkin in the Box and terrorized of it, hid behind the door...until Oswald took the thing away and gave the boy a candy cane, making him smile.

Now we see the Halloween Toys being taken away at the Sanbans' house, being replaced by a Rainbow and sailor boat which Kuki and Sanban accept happily.

And at Lucas's house, the boy looks at the head sadly until Oswald took it away, giving him a puppy in exchange. Lucas smiles happily. The real Oswald Claus is back!

"Old Sant Rabbit appears to be travelling at supersonic speed while setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes!" Lois announces excitedly as the woman's dead flowers are replaced with a Christmas basket.

* * *

Not everyone is happy though. In Halloween Town, the citizens are still saddened, feeling the loss of Shining and his group. As the witches slept on, Lois can be heard from the cauldron, "That's right, folks, Oswald has pulled out of the bag, delivering Christmas to kids all over the world."

At first, the folks of Halloween Town aren't interesting, still wanting to mourn the loss. But then, the witches woke up upon hearing a horn honking. They look up and saw the Mayor...and to their excitement, some familiar faces are with her! It's Shining! He, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy and the ghost dragons are okay!

Everyone in town woke up, smiling excitedly for the return of Shining. They begin to sing.

All: _**La, la, la, la, la,la, la, la!**__**  
**__**La, la, la, la, la,la, la, la!**_

"It's Shining!" Mikey exclaims excitedly.

"Shining is back!" Big Macintosh exclaims with an eager smile.

"Shining?" Kairi ask in surprise.

"All right, Shining and Rainbow Dash are okay, as well as the others!" Zubat squeals happily in delight.

"Yeah, he's all right!" Caramel exclaims. As everyone gathers around, the song continues with Apple Bloom eagerly holding onto Shining's lower leg.

Chorus: _**Shining's okay and he's back okay!**_

Shining, with Apple Bloom still attached to his leg, and Twilight smiles as they walk up the stairs; It's good to be back at their home of Halloween Town!

Apple Bloom with Chorus: _**He's all right.**_

The monsters smile and grin as the two siblings stop at the stairs near the meeting hall.

Mayor with Chorus: _**Let's shout, make a fuss**__**  
**__**Scream it out, wheee**_

The citizens smile while singing, minus Cadance, Rarity, Luna (the three fillies are still in the mayor's car), Fluttershy, Rainbow, Twilight and Shining, the last one put Apple Bloom on the Mayor's shoulders, making the little filly giggle.

Chorus: _**Shining is back now, everyone sing**__**  
**__**In our town of Halloween**_

"Thanks, everypony, great to be home!" Shining exclaims with a smile. For the first time in days, the stallion is actually enjoying this. It's good to be the Zombie Pony King again!

"I don't know how this day could get better." Twilight said with a smile.

"Ho ho ho ho ho," A familiar voice calls out. Suddenly snow begins to pour down onto Halloween Town, causing everyone to look up. To their surprise and happiness, Oswald is in the sky in his sleigh, waving to the heroes, "Happy Halloween!"

Yes, even though Shining has almost destroyed Christmas for everyone, he meant no harm and even Oswald knows it. So to show no hard feelings, and to thank to stallion for saving him from Discord, Oswald decides to give Halloween Town a special Christmas present of their own: snow!

"Merry Christmas," Shining exclaims with a smile as he and his pals wave right back.

The resident looks curious and amazed by the snow pouring. Soon they begin to sing.

Apple Bloom: _**What's 'dis?**_

Mikey: _**What's this?**_

Derpy: _**I haven't got a clue**_

Pinkie: _**What's this?**_

Mr. Mime: _**Why, it's completely new**_

Spike: _**What's this?**_

Demon Pony: _**Must be a Christmas thing**_

The Demon Pony groans as he shakes some of the snow off of himself.

Rover: _**What's this?**_

The Mayor, frantic face on, only looks curious.

Mayor: _**It's really very strange.**_

The Mayor tastes the snow, her face switches to a happy one. The town of Halloween begins having fun. The vampires play hockey with a pumpkin on an iced cake. Count Horseula accidentally whacks it to Bloodcount, smashing it right in his face.

As Sulley and Kairi make snow angels, Cadance look amazed as she picks up another flower, Rarity and Luna watch on in amazement.

Chorus: _**This is Halloween**__**  
**__**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

Shining and Twilight smile. They are enjoying this, the two siblings suddenly were hit by snowballs.

_**What's this?**__**  
**__**What's this?**_

The siblings saw the Diamond Dogs laughing at what they did before ducking behind a snow wall that they themselves had built. The trio of troublemakers chuckles while peeking out by were hit by snowballs by Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"That is for giving Oswald to Discord in the first place." Rainbow said to the Diamond Dogs with a smirk. Both sides throw snowballs at one another like mad.

Apple Bloom giggles as Scootaloo rolls her around in a snowball, making some sort of snowball. Rarity grins while saying to Luna, "Sooo..."

"What?" Luna asks Rarity puzzled.

"We all know how long I liked Spikey-Wikey. So how long have you liked Lorcan?"

"What?" Luna stammers while blushing, "What do you mean?"

Rarity smirks while saying, "Oh, come now, my dear. I can tell love when I see it."

Luna sighs, "I liked him ever since he and I had that talk one night."

Flashback

In a flashback, Luna sighs as she looks down at Shining and Twilight, helping out with plans for Halloween. It has been a week since Halloween Town was saved from Discord and his bugs, but the moon pony is worried.

"Trouble on your mind, my dear?" A familiar voice spoke up. Luna saw Lorcan coming to her. "Feeling a bit jealous?"

"Well, no...I was wondering if Shining is the right choice to be the Zombie Pony King." Luna said to Lorcan in concern. "This job requires focus and determination."

"Awww, come on. If Shining can use that to save this pony/monster town, then I don't know what else could keep him from be qualified. But that isn't what's on your mind, was it?"

"Well, okay, I admit, I still feel guilt for when Discord discorded me into helping him fight against you all in the final battle. I don't know how everypony would forgive me for that."

Lorcan pauses then sighs as he pats Luna on the back saying, "Look, Shining and Twilight told the ponies how Discord did what he did to you. They forgive you after all. That guy is a creep and a monster. Give it time, you will find that these ponies aren't so bad. Granted, I am still annoyed by them...but you get the idea."

"You think so?" Luna asks Lorcan hopefully.

"I know so! Now if you don't mind, Spike needs me to find his stick again. Ugh, I swear..."

Lorcan leaves, Luna watch him go and sigh happily. Despite his attitude, the ghost dragon has shown that he clears. A new feeling pops out in the Moon Pony that night. Could it be...love?

End Flashback

Luna blushes as she said, "I guess you say that despite his attitude, Lorcan has shown in his own way that he can care for the ponies."

"Careful, my precious jewel," A familiar voice spoke up. Cadance looks up and gasps as she saw a female dark alicorn with pink added in, all stitched up and half mechanical pushing Lord Chester in his chair. Must be the new creation that the scientist has made, "Lady Lesille, this snow is making it hard for my wheels..."

Cadance goes through the gates to the cemetery in concern, much to the notice of Shining and Twilight. The stallion said gently, "Cadance..."

"Shining, go to her." Twilight said with a gentle smile as Shining looks at her. "If you love her, then do so now."

Shining pauses then nods slowly. His sister is right. The time has come to take that first trot.

* * *

On a familiar hill, Cadance trots up it and sat down, plucking pedals from a flower. Lord Chester is now focusing on his new creation, Lady Lesille. That means the rag doll alicorn is free to resume her dream of being with Shining...but will he accept her love?

Two familiar ghost dragons are floating nearby, watching. Spike said, "I sure hope she gets together with Spike."

"Ugh, love, you don't see..." Lorcan begins to say. Suddenly the two are ambushed from behind, making them yelp. To their surprise, Rarity and Luna are right nearby, the ones who ambushed them. "Luna!"

"Rarity?"

"Spikey-Wikey...I'm so glad that you're all right." Rarity said, hugging the ghost dragon, making him sigh a bit.

"Lorcan...I know you care about the ponies and like love. Don't pretend you don't." Luna said to Lorcan gently.

"Well..." Lorcan begins to say but sighs. "Okay, fine. It's true. I guess deep down, I care for the ponies in this crazy town...and do love..."

"Sssh. The Zombie Pony King approach."

Sure enough, Cadance heard a familiar voice singing, making her turn and saw Shining walking to the hill as he begins to sing a familiar song, but with additional lyrics.

Shining: **_My dearest friend, if you don't mind_**_**  
**_**_I'd like to join you by your side_**_**  
**_**_Where we can gaze into the stars_**

Cadance smiles happily and lovingly. Shining is revealing his love for her...and is accepting hers in return. The pink alicorn got up as he came close. The song is finished u pas both sang.

Both: _**And sit together, now and forever**__**  
**__**For it is plain as anyone can see**__**  
**__**We're simply meant to be**_

The lovers held hooves and kiss together. Two more familiar couples smile and kiss as well. The flying couples flew up into the sky, disappearing with the star where the duo was shining brightly. Everything fades to black as our fic comes to an end.

The End...until Discord's Revenge!

Cast list  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Mushi Sanban  
Rebecca Shiochet: Twilight Sparkle (singing voice)  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
John Hurt: Lord Chester  
Cathy Weseluck: The Mayor of Ponyville (Halloween Town), Spike the Dragon  
Vic Mignogna: Lorcan  
John de Lancie: Discord  
Frank Welker: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit  
Scott McNeil: Rover  
Richard Ian Cox: Fido, Count Horseula  
Lee Tockar: Spot  
Jason Marsden: The Demon Pony  
John Cusack: Igor  
Jeff Bergman: Bugs Bunny  
Jeff Glen Bennett: Count Bloodcount  
Harvey Atkin: King Bowser Koopa  
David Jason: Count Duckula  
Kathy Griffin: Witch 1  
Billie Hayes: Witch 2  
Lake Bell: Witch 3  
Kayzie Rogers: Mr. Mime  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle (singing voice)  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Billy Crystal: Michael 'Mikey' Wazowski  
John Goodman: James P. 'Sulley' Sullivan  
Kate Higgins: Frankie Stein  
Debi Derryberry: Draculara  
Laura Bailey: Lagoona Blue  
Salli Saffioti: Clawdeen Wolf  
Erin Fitzgerald: Spectra Vondergeist  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (singing voice)  
Tabitha St. Germain: Derpy Hooves, Rarity, Princess Luna  
Shin'ichiro Miki: Zubat  
Ashleigh Bell: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Peter New: Big Macintosh  
Makiko Ohmoto: Kirby  
Sarah Natochenny: Ash Ketchum  
Michele Knotz: May  
Bob Hastings: Commisoner James Gordon  
Lauren Tom: Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3  
Benjamin Diskin: Hoagie P. Gilligan/Numbuh 2  
Koichi Sakaguchi: Arbok  
Dana Delany: Lois Lane  
Hayden Panettiere: Kairi  
Jeff Nimoy: Cherrymon  
JusSonic: Narrator (Me)

Author's not  
Yes, nice! This Christmas in July fic is now done! I hope you guys enjoy it because I sure did. Until next time, have a nice Christmas in July. Read and review.


End file.
